Jealousy
by krumy
Summary: L'Arc en Ciel. Kenki .En una noche de festejo todos se emborrachan ,algo pasa que Ken y Yukihiro, se comienzan a besar pero no llegan a más, al otro día ambos lo recuerdan. Yukihiro decide confesar sus sentimientos pero antes de hacerlo Ken le dice que fue un error lo ocurrido. Sin saber que luego los sentimientos de Ken cambiarán.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic que hice hace un año, Kenki (Ken x Yukihiro)  
No sé si haya seguidores de este ship aquí. Igual la publico.**

* * *

**_Capítulo. 1_**

- ¿Cómo pude permitir esto? - se preguntó en voz alta el castaño que miraba a sus compañeros algo molesto.

- La verdad pensé que era buena idea… pero viendo ahora a Ken … - comentó el vocalista mirando a Ken parado en ese cuarto de karaoke intentando cantar.

- Oigan, puedo escucharlos y no estoy tan tomado.

- Será mejor que yo lo lleve a su casa - dijo el líder saliendo de ese cuarto.

- ¿A donde fue Tetsu? - preguntó el baterista mirando a hyde

- Supongo que por su carro, aunque yo vine con él…

- Si quieres yo te llevo

- No te preocupes Yuki, supongo que me tocará llevar el carro de Ken

- Yo me lo puedo llevar - protestó Ken

- Estás loco, no queremos tener que conseguir otro guitarrista … voy al baño - dijo despreocupado hyde saliendo de ahí.

- ¿Lo ves Yuki? No me creen capaz de manejar , no creen que estoy bien…

- Es que se preocupan Ken

- ¿Entonces para que vinimos aquí? Fue sugerencia de Tetsu…

- Pero era pasar el rato, no emborracharnos

- Bah, estoy bien

- También recuerda que mañana aún tenemos que ir al estudio…

- Si, lo sé… voy por más cigarros - dijo el moreno intentando pasar entre la mesa que había en medio de la sala de karaoke y los sillones en la cuál Yuki se encontraba sentado ahí, el baterista quitó los pies de la mesa y se hizo todo lo que pudo para atrás para que su compañero pudiera pasar, pero Ken tropezó por el estado que estaba y cayó su cuerpo encima de Yukihiro.

- ¡ Ken! ¿Estás bien? - comentó preocupado tratando de levantar a Ken de su cuerpo, estaba más pesado en ese estado pues tenía el cuerpo algo flojo.

Ken se levantaba pesadamente y alzó su cara y se encontró a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del baterista, poco a poco sin saber porqué se fue acercando y tomando la cara de su compañero con ambas manos le plantó un beso.

Tetsu y hyde que se encontraron en el camino de regreso y se quedaron paralizados al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con esa escena, Yukihiro se veía que estaba tan asustado y confuso como ellos, mientras Ken estaba profundizando ese beso al no ver reacción de los labios del baterista, Yukihiro sin aún percatarse de la presencia de el vocalista y el bajista se estaba dejando llevar y permitió que la lengua del moreno se encontrara con la suya, cerrando los ojos comenzó también a besarlo para sorpresa de hyde y Tetsu que aún se encontraban sin hablar parados en la puerta, Yukihiro no duró mucho siguiendo el "juego" a Ken pues a los segundos de haber respondido se separó de Ken empujándolo con gran fuerza y él tirándose a un lado en el sillón cayendo acostado sobre el mueble con la respiración agitada.

- hehem…

- ¡hyde , Tetsu! este.. Ustedes… - decía parándose totalmente rojo - ¿desde hace cuanto…

- Lo suficiente para ver tremendo show - comentó hyde.

- Yuki …

- Ese idiota de Ken … yo… - decía nervioso

- Esta bien… no te preocupes no te juzgaremos - dijo Tetsu dirigiéndose hacia Ken que estaba tumbado entre el sillón y el suelo - creo que se durmió, no creo que lo recuerde…

- Creo que me retiro - dijo el baterista- nos vemos mañana - salió de ahí sin ver a ni uno de sus compañeros y totalmente avergonzado.

El baterista se regañaba mentalmente por dejarse llevar hace unos momentos, lo peor es que sus compañeros lo vieron. Yukihiro llevaba algunos meses o un par de años enamorado de Ken, bueno realmente le gustaba al principio, fue hace poco que se dio cuenta que era enamoramiento lo que tenía, pero se resignó al tener una posibilidad, así que trataba de olvidar u ocultar sus sentimientos, todo iba bien hasta hace unos momentos, ese idiota de Ken lo había besado y había hecho que sus sentimientos se alborotaran de nuevo y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el moreno.

Llegando a su casa se metió enseguida a darse una ducha y al salir seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza aquel beso, ¿Sería una señal? quizá era tiempo que por fin le revelara sus sentimientos a Ken, era lo que haría mañana a primera hora, hablar con Ken.

Mientras tanto el bajista y vocalista habían dejado a su compañero en la casa y ahorita se encontraban estacionados en la casa de hyde.

- ¿Crees que Yuki lo besó por que se dejó llevar? digo… eso por el alcohol…

- No sé ni que pensar hyde… Yuki no había tomado tanto, no al nivel de llegar hacer eso…

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que Yuki lleva mucho tiempo observando siempre a Ken?

- ¿Qué dices? ahora ya por el beso estás inventando cosas - rió Tetsu.

- No, no … no te rías… es en serio… yo lo he notado… lo he observado

- ¿Eh? ¿entonces eso significa que sientes algo por Yuki?

- ¡No! es diferente… yo lo he visto de casualidad… y Yuki más bien busca a Ken… tu sabes.

- Es mejor no meternos ni mencionar nada, es seguro que Ken no lo recordará, no creo que Yuki lo mencione, así que… hay que olvidarlo.

- … Esta bien, gracias por el aventó - dijo bajando del auto - Hasta mañana Tetsu.

- Hasta mañana hyde - ambos se dieron una última mirada y se dedicaron una sonrisa y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

A pesar de que se había puesto muy ebrio la noche anterior , el moreno ya estaba en el estudio, en realidad iba llegando, al entrar al salón donde siempre se ponían a discutir nuevos proyectos y ensayar se encontró con alguien que lo esperaba para hablar.

- Buenos días , pensé que yo sería el primero en llegar - comentó el moreno.

- Pues te equivocas… oye Ken y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, ¿porqué?

- ¿A pesar de como te pusiste ayer ?

- Ah , si creo que me pasé un poco, seguro Tetsu me regañará cuando llegue- dijo en modo despreocupado rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

Ken un poco extrañado miró a aquel hombre que lo estaba interrogando con un tono algo raro.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas? … ¿nadita?

- ¿Tendría que recordar algo?

- … Ken… ayer tu besaste a Yukihiro

- … ¡¿Qué?! - dijo gritando a todo pulmón.

- ¿Qué lo olvidaste? - diciendo esto algo burlón.

- Yo… - el moreno acababa de poner una cara seria y pensativo - Yo… creí que fue un sueño….

- ¿Así lo recuerdas? Bueno… pues déjame decirte que no lo fue.

- No puede ser… - dijo aún sorprendido y sentándose en un sillón - ¿Yukihiro se enojó?

- Pues la verdad….

hyde no acabó de terminar la oración pues habían llegado Tetsu y Yukihiro.

- Buenos días - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días Tetsu… Yuki - dijo hyde con un guiño hacia el último.

Yukihiro no miró a Ken cuando lo saludó y se notaba algo nervioso.

- Bien pues este día… - comenzó a decir Tetsu pensando que Ken no se acordaba de nada de la noche anterior.

- Disculpa … ¿Podría hablar con Yukihiro un momento? - preguntó Ken algo serio.

- Oh.. - volteando a ver a hyde - claro, yo voy mientras por el trabajo para hoy.

Bajista y vocalista salieron por la puerta dejando a Ken y a Yukihiro a solas, se sentía algo de tensión.

- Yuki… yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer…

- ¿Te lo comentó hyde? - preguntó algo nervioso.

- Algo así, pero de hecho yo lo recuerdo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio , Yukihiro estába pensando en confesar sus sentimientos en ese momento.

- Ken… Yo …

- Lo siento Yuki, en serio, sabes que yo no soy gay o ese tipo de cosas…. eso fue un error … No vayas a pensar que me gustas o cosas así - comentó en forma de broma pensando que Yukihiro le reclamaría y sin saber lo que realmente su compañero sentía por el.

- … No te preocupes - dijo algo triste y serio - olvidado ¿de acuerdo?, empecemos a trabajar.

Ken vio como Yukihiro se alejaba hacia la puerta dejándolo solo ¿Estaba molesto? le había dicho que no se preocupara, pero su actitud tan seria no lo entendió, llegó hyde y Tetsu pues Yukihiro había ido por ellos para comenzar a trabajar, ese día transcurrió como cualquier otro pero con un Yukihiro algo serio y distante con el guitarrista.

El trabajo terminó antes de las 5 de la tarde y era viernes así que era lo mejor.

- ¿Tenemos planes esta noche?

- ¿Después de como te pusiste anoche lo preguntas ? - interrogó Tetsu

- Yo solo decía… - dijo recordando el beso que le había plantado a su compañero Yuki.

- Creo que cada quien hace sus planes este fin de semana - comentó hyde.

- Bueno, yo creo que me retiro - dijo sonriendo Yuki a sus compañeros - Hasta el lunes.

- Espera Yuki … - dijo Tetsu yendo tras el chico mientras salían de esa sala.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro … ¿lo preguntas por lo de ayer?

- Pues si…

- No te preocupes, ya hablé con Ken y quedamos que lo olvidaríamos

- Bueno, entonces esta bien, nos vemos el lunes

El líder vio a su baterista irse, y su respuesta no lo había dejado muy convencido.

- ¿Quedó todo bien entre ustedes? - comentó Tetsu entrando al salón.

- Claro, me dijo que no me preocupara - respondiendo Ken al saber de que le preguntaba. - ¿Te dijo algo?

- No, me dijo igual que ya lo habían hablado, pero no sé… lo noté algo… raro.

- Yo también lo vi así - dijo hyde encendiendo un cigarro.

- Creí que había sido yo al notar eso solamente - dijo algo serio.

- Hay algo que no te dije…

- ¿Qué cosa? - se volteo a ver a hyde.

- hyde… - el bajista lo miró en forma de advertencia.

- Dime hyde… Tetsu… ¿Qué pasó?

- Cuando besaste a Yukihiro… el al principio se sorprendió … estaba como una piedra.. pero después de unos segundos… él te correspondió.

- ¡¿Eeeehh?! …

…

- ¿Sorprendido?

- Cómo no va a estarlo hyde.. ¿Qué preguntas son esas?

- Oh solo quería decir algo.. ya que Ken no dice nada aún más que su "¡¿Eehh?! "

- Yukihiro… ¿también estaba tan tomado? Yo no recuerdo que él… - dijo Ken

- Eso es lo curioso… no lo estaba, no a ese grado … - comentó Tetsu.

Yukihiro no dejaba pensar en Ken y lo que le había dicho, lo había rechazado como quien dice, y el que pensaba decirle sus sentimientos , menos mal que Ken habló primero, si no , ¿cómo hubiera quedado?. Se sentía mal al respecto, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Si de verdad hubiera dicho sus sentimientos, era obvio que también lo rechazarían, quería olvidarse de todo por el momento, así que se dirigió a un centro comercial para pasar el resto del viernes para distraerse.

Mientras Ken ya se encontraba en su casa, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, ¿Sería por lo que le habían dicho hyde y Tetsu? Que Yukihiro respondió aquel beso, lo recordaba, pero pensaba que era una ilusión, fantasía por el grado de alcohol, no dejaba de pensar en el baterista ¿Porqué? el guitarrista se encontraba muy confundido por que no sabía que pensar y se estaba frustrando pues había también cambiado su humor y le frustraba más el no entender el porqué.

Todo el fin de semana el baterista no salió de su casa, pues se encontraba metido en la lectura, había encontrado un libro que le llamó la atención y realmente le había enganchado la historia, llevaba la mitad del libro pues también se entretenía viendo televisión, trataba de no pensar en Ken, no valía ya la pena pensar en el guitarrista, pensar en algo que nunca podría suceder.

Mientras tanto Ken en todo el fin de semana se la pasó pensando en cierto compañero, no podía quitárselo de la mente, más a parte el comportamiento algo serio y distante que había tenido el viernes no era normal en el baterista, definitivamente el lunes si veía a Yuki distante tendría que hablar con él.

El lunes se encontraba la mayoría del grupo ya en el estudio, solo faltaba el baterista para comenzar a trabajar, no era que se le había hecho tarde, de hecho los demás llegaron temprano.

- Buenos días - saludo el baterista entrando al estudio.

- Buenos días - respondieron los demás.

- ¿Habían dicho que entraríamos más temprano? - preguntó al ver a todos . - En serio que no recuerdo…

- No te preocupes, no dijimos nada, solo que dio la casualidad que se nos ocurrió madrugar - comentó el bajista.

- Menos mal ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? - dijo acercándose y tomando asiento a lado de Ken.

Tetsu dio las instrucciones y se pusieron a trabajar, el resto del día transcurría normal,como si el jueves y viernes no hubiera existido, pues de nuevo su baterista se comportaba igual que siempre, sin evitar o distanciarse de Ken u otro miembro.

hyde en un momento se acercó a su líder discretamente.

- ¿Qué pasó ? - preguntó Tetsu.

- ¿No te has fijado que ahora las cosas son al revés?

- ¿A Qué te refieres?

- Bueno Yuki ya volvió a ser el de antes…

- Si, me fijé, eso me alegra…

- Bueno y ¿no has notado a Ken?

- No en realidad ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Todo el día a estado observando a Yuki …

- Quizá es casualidad … que cuando tu volteas lo está viendo…

- No lo creo, quizá le afectó un poco lo que le dijimos….

- ¿Crees que le haya afectado de una manera mala? - preguntó Tetsu preocupado. -Podríamos hablar con él

- No, no creo que sea necesario… digo … No afecto al desempeño de Ken, quizá es por hoy…

- Espero - dijo observando a Ken y enseguida vio que el moreno dirigía su mirada al baterista quien se encontraba leyendo unos papeles muy concentrado. - Quizá estemos suponiendo cosas y ellos están normal…

- Eso sigue pensando… - dijo levantándose de ahí para seguir en su asunto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Un mes y medio pasó y todo seguía "normal" con respecto al grupo y sus integrantes, Yukihiro trataba de ya no pensar mucho en Ken aunque le era casi imposible , mientras Ken estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de su compañero que ahora traía el cabello castaño oscuro, y con lo que respecta hyde y Tetsu estaban en sus asuntos, pero el vocalista siempre sospechaba que a Ken le pasaba algo.

Tuvieron una pequeña sesión fotográfica y en el lugar donde se estaban preparando para las fotografías se dieron cuenta que había otra persona más posando para la cámara, la verdad casi nadie de los integrantes conocía a ese hombre que posaba , pero debía ser famoso para que le tomaran fotos, suponían ellos.

- Yo estoy con que lo he visto… - comentó Tetsu a sus compañeros.

- Es un actor y modelo - comentó una chica que se encontraba cerca de ellos. - Su nombre es Godfrey Gao (1), es actor taiwanes, a salido en varias doramas y ahorita se encuentra de gira por japón.

- Oh - dijeron todos a la vez.

- Quizá por eso se me hacía algo familiar - comentó el bajista - Ayana ve a veces canales de ese país … - vio que todos se le quedaron mirando - … televisión por paga.

- Ah …

- Es muy alto - comentó hyde

- Todos somos más altos que tu hyde… - dijo Ken en forma de burla.

- Calla , también es más alto que tu.

- Vamos a hacer su sesión en el jardín. - una persona los guió a otra parte del lugar para hacer su sesión de grupo e individual.

Al terminar la sesión se dieron cuenta que el actor Godfrey los estaba esperando.

- Hola - saludo con una sonrisa - Soy Godfrey Gao, supongo que no me conocen, , realmente es un placer conocerlos - dijo acercándose a los chicos y saludándolos de mano.

- Mucho gusto - dijeron cada uno de los integrantes.

- ¿Acabaron su sesión, no? Me pregunto si tienen libre lo que resta del día… o más bien de la tarde-noche.

- Así es, por suerte ya terminamos por hoy - comentó el líder.

- Me alegro, digo… - dijo algo apenado - me gustaría invitarlos a cenar.

- ¿A Todos? - preguntó hyde.

- ¡Por su puesto! a los cuatro

Todos voltearon a ver a Tetsuya como buscando una aprobación.

- Nos encantaría Gao …

- Diganme Godfrey - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

La cena se dio en un restaurante de clase media, no muy ostentoso pero tan poco tan mal, era bueno el lugar, estaban todos platicando y conociéndose… o más bien conociendo a Godfrey y Godfrey conociendo a los de L'Arc~en~Ciel, era un chico simpático, amable y muy sencillo y al parecer encantador para las chicas o mujeres que andaban en el restaurante, se estaban llevando los 5 hombres muy bien.

- Vaya es genial que sepas varios idiomas… - comentó hyde.

- Bueno no son tantos.

- Pero eso te a dado oportunidades en el extranjero ¿cierto? - preguntó Yuki

- Pues eso si, a parte de trabajar en doramas , ahora estoy filmando una película en America.

- Deberías que enseñarle algunas clases de inglés acá al enano… con decirte que en un concierto le preguntó a los fans que si comían mierda…

- ¡Oye! Como si no tuvieras cola quien te pisen… - dijo algo molesto hyde - al menos no soné como un zoofílico en China, eso de que violaste a unas gallinas en el hotel… - rió hyde.

- ¡ Me equivoqué!

- Ahora los fans a parte de pervertido te creen zoofílico, muy mal Kitamura - dijo en forma "decepcionado" el vocalista.

- Hahahaha me hubiera gustado estar ahí en ambos conciertos - dijo divertido Godfrey.

- Ah ¿Qué pensará Godfrey de ustedes? Pensará que somos unos locos…

- Eso es bueno - dijo el actor - realmente me la he pasado muy bien con ustedes.

- Nosotros también , un gusto a sido conocerte.

- Deberías ir luego a un concierto de nosotros. - comentó el guitarrista.

- Espero algún día hacerlo, realmente los admiro, su música es inigualable - dijo levantándose - creo que es hora de irme, no les quito más el tiempo,

- Muchas gracias por la cena - dijo hyde

- No hay de que, es un placer, espero verlos pronto… o al menos antes de irme de japón, si no es así, espero verlos después.

- Igualmente, cuando vuelvas, sabes que puedes ir al estudio con confianza - dijo Tetsuya.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta - y con una encantadora sonrisa se despidió con todos - hasta pronto.

Los cuatro chicos vieron al actor irse.

- Vaya que es un sujeto muy agradable - dijo Ken - Al principio pensé que sería algo pedante.

- Pues me cayó bien - dijo hyde tomando el último trago.

- Muy sencillo en realidad, aunque no le preguntamos en que película estaría. - dijo el baterista.

- Supongo que luego lo sabremos… - comentó Tetsu alistándose para retirarse.

Al siguiente día era un domingo en la mañana, Yukihiro se despertó y fue a una tienda a comprar café y se quedó ahí en el local leyendo el libro ó más bien era el tercer libro de una saga que había comenzado hace casi dos meses, se encontraba tan concentrado en la lectura que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado en su mesa.

- Es un excelente libro, maravillosa saga diría yo...

- ¡Godfrey! - dijo pegando un pequeño salto.

- Lo siento, no debí asustarte.

- Yo estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta…

- Lo sé … ¿ te molesta si te acompaño?

- Claro que no… - dijo sonriendo.

- Es un lugar calmado - dijo volteando al rededor.

- Lo es, por eso me vine a leer mientras disfruto de un buen café.

- ¿Te han gustado los libros? - dijo señalando el libro de Yuki.

- Si, ¿Los has leído?

- Si hehe, es curioso ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No dije ayer, que película estaba filmando

- Cierto…

- Estoy filmando esa película - dijo apuntando el libro- bueno en realidad no esa… más bien, es la película del primer libro.

- ¿Qué? - dijo anonadado el castaño - ¿Es en serio?

- Claro ¿no sabías que se estaba filmando una película?

- En realidad no, digo… soy nuevo en esta saga… ¿Qué personaje interpretarás?

- Dime primero… ¿Qué personaje es tu favorito?

- Pues… tengo varios, todos son geniales, pero mis favoritos por el momento es Magnus Bane(2) y Luke …

Godfrey sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Interpretarás a alguno …

- Si - interrumpió antes de que Yuki terminara la pregunta- soy el gran brujo Magnus Bane - dijo abriendo los brazos y levantando una ceja.

- no me la puedo creer, ¡eso es genial!

- Lo es en realidad, aunque estoy esforzándome mucho ¿sabes? también es mi personaje favorito, y sé que lo es de muchos fans de la saga, así que estoy desempeñándome arduamente para el papel, espero les agrade.

- Ya verás que si

- ¿Ya almorzaste Yuki?

- No, primero vengo por un café luego almuerzo.

- Genial, te invito.

- ¿Qué? No, no … déjame ahora yo invitarte, ayer gastaste mucho con nosotros.

- No fue nada, pero esta bien, dejo que me invites - le guiñó el ojo el cual hizo que sorpresivamente Yukihiro sonriera algo sonrojado.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y un poco de la tarde juntos platicando y conociéndose mas , un poco más personal que ayer, pues ayer, si acaso cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, los que habían platicado más con Godfrey fueron hyde y Ken. Realmente Godfrey y Yukihiro se llevaron muy bien , platicaron de todo un poco, de sus gustos, experiencias, noticias del día, etc. Se podría decir que se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y estaban en el estudio hablando de los planes a futuro, hablaban relajadamente, sin presiones, cuando de repente un celular sonó.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Yukihiro tomando su celular.

Ken lo estaba observando, vio como Yukihiro de su cara serena y seria cambió a una sonrisa al tomar su celular y ver su pantalla ¿Qué lo había hecho sonreír así? Vio como Yuki comenzaba a escribir algo y después guardo su celular, estaba seguro que había mandado un mensaje a alguien y que esa sonrisa que puso fue porque a la persona que le acababa de escribir le había escrito a su baterista.

- Ken … Ken… . tonto… hey… ¡Ken! - le gritó hyde.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo exaltado.

- Que no pones atención en lo que te dijo Tetsu.

- Yo lo siento… me perdí por un momento - dijo pensativo en lo que acababa de sentir al ver a Yuki así.

A los pocos días estaban descansando y se habían reunido en la casa de Yukihiro a pasar el rato y estaban discutiendo que encargarían de comer.

- Bueno como siempre gana hyde … - dijo Tetsu

- Es que me adoran y soy irresistible - comentó algo "modesto" el vocalista.

- Yo llamaré … - dijo Ken levantándose - Ah , se me acaba de terminar el saldo… oye Yuki ¿ Podrías prestarme tu telefono?

- Claro , si quieres con el celular, el que esté más cerca.

Ken se dirigió al teléfono más cerca, que era el celular del castaño, le picó por accidente a un botón y lo envió a un menú , tratando de salir de ahí apareció algo que le llamó la atención, era una fotografía de Yukihiro con ¿Godfrey? , no recordaba que Yukihiro y ese actor se hubieran tomado una foto, observo muy bien la foto y vio que el baterista no traía esa ropa de la foto el día en que cenaron con Godfrey… ¿Se habrían visto luego? pero ¿porqué? … y ¿Porqué solo ellos dos? Yukihiro en la foto se veía tan feliz, como pocas veces sale en las fotografías, le dio una punzada en el pecho y sentía una presión en la garganta ¿Porqué sentía eso? Era celos lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Porqué? No entendía … No entendía el porqué no había dejado de pensar en Yukihiro , el porqué últimamente se encontraba mirando al baterista, en sus acciones, gestos, movimientos, en todo… Quizá es porque ahora Yukihiro no estaba tanto con él como antes y ahora alguien más le robaba su atención... ¿Le estaría gustando su compañero? ó peor … ¿Se estaría enamorando? Eso no tenía sentido… no lo tenía para él. Tratando de no pensar más en eso, marcó el número del restaurante y pidió de comer.

A la semana estaban ensayando lo último cuando interrumpieron.

- Lo siento, llegó un paquete - dijo una chica

- ¿ A nombre de quien? - preguntó Tetsu yendo hacia la puerta.

- Solo dice "L'Arc ~en~Ciel" - dijo haciéndose a un lado y entrando un chico con una caja mediana y depositándola en una mesa que estaba cerca de los sillones.

- Gracias - dijo Tetsu agradeciendo a la chica y el chico que había llevado la caja mientras se retiraban.

- ¿Encargamos algo? - pregunto hyde curioso.

- No que yo recuerde…

- Vamos a ver que hay - dijo Ken acercándose y ayudando a abrir la caja.

Dentro se encontraron varias cajas, pero antes de tomar algo, leyeron una nota que venía ahí.

_" Hola, espero estén bien, _

_ando al otro lado del mundo y_

_quise mandarles estos pequeños obsequios,_

_ espero les guste._

_ - Godfrey Gao_

- Vaya que considerado - dijo sonriendo hyde metiendo la mano en la caja - ¿Qué será para mi ? - dijo alegre.

- Espera hyde - dijo dándole un manotazo - lo sacaremos poco a poco…

- Malo … - dijo haciendo un puchero - yo solo tenía curiosidad.

Mientras Tetsu leyó la nota de Godfrey ,Ken estaba observando a Yukihiro y cuando escucharon el nombre ambos se alarmaron, pero por diferente motivo, vio como Yukihiro ponía una cara de sorpresa pero con una sonrisa poco disimulada, a lo cual a Ken le molestó un poco, pero trató de no hacerle caso a sus sentimientos.

Tetsu comenzó a sacar unas cajas pequeñas que venían en esa caja mediana, venían marcadas con sus respectivos nombres.

- Vaya al parecer esta caja es la más grande - dijo entregando la caja al baterista .- A comparación de la de nosotros… y pesada… bueno… veamos…

Todos a excepción de Yuki comenzaron a abrir sus cajas, aunque el guitarrista abría la suya pero a la vez echaba un vistazo a Yukihiro.

- Vaya que buen gusto … -decía hyde sacando de su caja un cenicero con forma de un dragón y un encendedor con una figura similar a la del cenicero acompañado con unos cigarros. - Parecen buena marca , que amable de Godfrey.

- No mentía al decir que nos admiraba - dijo ahora Tetsu - ¡miren! - dijo enseñando unas bocinas en forma de plátano y unos audífonos también con unas figuras en los auriculares de plátano. - son geniales . ¿Qué hay de ti Ken? - preguntó mirándolo.

- Pues …. - dijo observando la caja que había abierto pero no había visto que había pues estaba observando al baterista.

- ¿No lo has visto , cierto? - dijo el vocalista acercándose y sacando las cosas de la caja que correspondía a Ken - vaya , es casi similar al mío…

A Ken le había obsequiado un encendedor pero en forma de guitarra acompañado por unos cigarros iguales a los de hyde y más a parte una caja de puros. Realmente a Ken le había gustado mucho los regalos, aunque se sentía un poco extraño a la vez.

- Estás igual que Ken o peor - escuchó el moreno protestar a hyde y volteo a ver que le decía eso a Yukihiro - no has abierto la caja.

- Es que… - Yukihiro no sabía porqué, pero se había puesto algo nervioso con la caja.

- Yo te ayudo - dijo hyde acercándose y abriendo la caja con un bisturí.

- Deja que Yukihiro lo haga hyde - comentó Tetsu.

Yukihiro abrió bien la caja y miró en su interior y se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No nos mostrarás lo que te mandó? - preguntó muy curioso el vocalista.

Ken miraba atento a Yukihiro ¿Por qué se sorprendió? ¿Qué había en la caja?

Yukihiró comenzó a sacar lo que había en ella, y había sacado 3 libros de ella y más a parte 2 camisetas y al final sacó un paquete de cigarros de envoltura negra.

- ¿Libros? - preguntaron hyde y Tetsu acercándose a verlos.

- Me siento algo perdido … - comentó hyde tomando uno de los libros - ¿The Mortal Instruments (Cazadores de sombras)?

- ¿Cigarros sabor chocolate? - preguntó Tetsu tomando el paquete de cigarros.

- Yo …

- Yukihiro ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó hyde.

- Yo… después de la noche en que Godfrey nos invitó a cenar, al otro día nos encontramos en un local donde yo estaba tomando café y leía uno de los libros de esa saga - dijo señalando los libros. - Él se acercó y comenzamos a charlar y dio la casualidad de que … ¿Recuerdan que nos comentó que estaba filmando una película en America? Bueno , está filmando la película de estos libros… del primero… Yo no lo sabía ,entonces pues en si fue eso… Me invitó a almorzar y bueno en si … yo lo invité al final y pues eso fue... nos pasamos la mitad del día hablando - dijo algo sonrojado sin saber porqué.

- Oh…. ahora tiene sentido.

Ken había escuchado todo tensamente, se habían pasado esos dos el día juntos… y recordó la fotografía en el celular de Yuki, era seguramente de ese día… estaba sintiendo un calor interno que lo incomodaba, se estaba sintiendo algo molesto al escuchar eso. Ken se acercó a ver las camisetas y levantó una.

- ¿Magnus Bane? … - preguntó curioso

- ¿Qué? - Yukihiro lo miraba confundido.

- Aquí, esta camiseta dice eso…. ¿Qué es?

- Ah.. es un personaje de la Saga, le dije que ese era mi personaje favorito …

- Ya veo …

- Es de hecho el personaje que interpretará

Escuchar eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, realmente se sentía mal , una especie de frustración iba invadiendo a Ken … ¿El personaje favorito de Yuki era el que Godfrey interpretaría? ¿Cómo debía tomar eso? Realmente le molestaba esa situación, le estaba molestando pensar en esos dos juntos, su compañero a lado de ese actor, si, desde que había visto la foto no le había gustado para nada … _Inmediatamente Ken que aún tenía la camiseta entre sus manos rompió la playera muy molesto ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás …_ eso fue lo que hizo, pero en su mente, pues en realidad solo se había quedado quieto.

- Oye Yuki uno de los libros viene con autógrafos - dijo Tetsu

- ¿enserio? - dijo con entusiasmo Yuki acercándose y viéndo un libro. - Viene firmado por la autora y los actores… wow…

- Vaya se nota que si te gustaron tus regalos

- Realmente si - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ken aún no se había movido de donde estaba ni dicho nada, se encontraba con una mirada perdida.

- ¿Ken? - habló Yukihiro.

- ¿Eh? … ahorita regreso - dijo dejándo la camiseta ahí y saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó extrañado el baterista

- No lo sé - contestaron hyde y Tetsu.

* * *

**Si quieren conocer a Godfrey Gao busquen foto en google :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ken salió para respirar con calma y tranquilizarse, realmente le había molestado escuchar todo eso, ahora lo comprendía y lo aceptaba, tenía celos , pues había comprendido que le gustaba Yukihiro, lo estaba aceptando y no solo gustarle, lo quería y ahora se daba cuenta, no por el beso , si no, porque él siempre estaba a su lado, acompañándolo en todo momento, hasta en los más tontos y ridículos momentos, siempre estaba con él, teniendo paciencia. No quería que tuviera alguna tipo de relación con Godfrey, el actor le había caído bien , pero cuando comenzó a saber que tenía una especie de amistad con el baterista le comenzaba a caerle mal, era extraño, pero no le gustaba que fuera atento con su compañero, temía que hubiera algo más que simple amistad entre ellos, pues cuando Yukihiro escuchaba el nombre "Godfrey" lo veía sonreír o sonrojarse, ¿A Yukihiro le gustaba Godfrey? … Esperaba que no, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? … Definitivamente se acercaría a Yukihiro y lo conquistaría, pues los celos que sentía no eran normales, no eran celos de amigos.

Ken se encontraba en la casa de hyde, a veces se reunían solo los dos para tratar de componer canciones, sin le presión del estudio, Ken tenía la guitarra pero no la estaba tocando, estaba pensativo.

- Ken …

- ¿Mande?

- ¿En que tanto piensas? Sabes que las letras la mayoría de las veces yo las pongo…

- Hm….

- A menos de que estés pensando en Yukihiro …

- ¿Qué? … - dijo mirando sorprendido al vocalista mientras este sonreía.

- Me he dado cuenta …

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Observando… desde el incidente en la sala de karaoke has estado observándolo…-

Ken solo se quedó en silencio viendo a su compañero.

- Pero ¿Sabes? Yukihiro hacía lo mismo desde hace tiempo…

- ¿Qué? … ¿Enserio? - preguntaba con una cara que quería ocultar una sonrisa.

- Si...

- ¿Tu crees que yo le guste a Yuki?

- Bueno me lo suponía… ya lleva rato que cambiaron los papeles, tu lo miras y el está en su mundo…

- Pero en serio… ¿tu crees que le guste a Yukihiro?

- Pues casi estaba seguro, pero ahora no lo sé… oye ¿A donde vas? - dijo viendo que Ken compensaba a tomar sus cosas.

- Con Yuki… - dijo saliendo casi corriendo - te dejo la guitarra, luego vengo por ella .

- ¡Oye! pero no estoy seguro ahora… no vayas a… ¡Demonios! - protestó hyde pues su compañero ya se había ido. - Espero no me meta en esto… creo que no debí decirle nada.

Yukihiro se encontraba en su casa ¿Qué hacia? Leyendo en su rato libre, leía uno de los libros que Godfrey le había regalado, se encontraba sumergido en la lectura cuando escuchó que tocaban en su puerta, fue inmediatamente a abrir y se encontró con Ken plantado ahí.

- Oh Ken… ¿Qué tal? - dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. - ¿hyde te mandó por algo?- Yukihiro sabía que se habían reunido en la casa del vocalista.

- No … - Ken se veía algo nervioso y esto el baterista lo notó.

- Oye… ¿Estas bien?

- No estoy borracho….

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido

- Que no estoy borracho - dijo esto por segunda vez y enseguida tomó al baterista y lo besó, fue un beso algo brusco al principio, tomando a Yuki por sorpresa, pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder y en pocos segundos ambos se comenzaban a comer a besos. A Yukihiro realmente le tomó inesperado ese beso pero realmente todo el esfuerzo que había hecho esas semanas por Ken lo había olvidado, pues le correspondió el beso, mientras Ken comprobaba que Yukihiro sentía algo por él al besarlo de tal manera.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando, ambos sonrojados.

- Pero… ¿qué…

- hyde tenía razón …. - dijo Ken- hyde me dijo que yo te gustaba…

- ¡¿Qué?! - a Yuki le estaba cambiando el semblante… - ¿Sólo hiciste eso para comprobar si era verdad?

- En cierta parte si, pero yo…

- Que bajo has caído…. - dijo mirando al guitarrista entre odio y asco, pero dolido.

- ¡No! Yuki… yo esto... no fue un juego o experimento… bueno si pero no de la manera que tu crees…

- Cállate… - dijo empujando hacia atrás a Ken pues este quería acercarse a él. - Vete de mi casa…

- No, no, déjame te lo explico…

- Vete - dijo empujando para la puerta a Ken - Y en este caso… hubiera preferido que estuvieras borracho - dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara de Ken.

Ken ahora se golpeaba mentalmente, creo que no debió decir eso de hyde, pues lo tomó a mal, pero estaba feliz pues había comprobado algo… Yukihiro sentía algo por él pues le correspondió el beso, había sentido esos sentimientos del baterista en aquel beso.

Mientras que Yukihiro en su casa estaba desecho, Ken había llegado a su casa y lo había besado, se besaron … ¿Pero porque? Por un tonto experimento, un juego o broma de Ken, realmente se había pasado esta vez el moreno, pero Yukihiro había sentido con el beso de Ken algo que nunca sintió con otros besos, volteo a ver las camisetas que estaban en la sala, eran las que le había regalado el actor, se acercó y tomó la que decía "Magnus Bane" y la observó… Ahora se encontraba muy confundido.

Pasaron varios días, Ken le había contado a hyde de lo que había pasado, hyde lo regañó y le reclamó que Yukihiro pensaría mal de él ahora, pero al parecer Yukihiro con el único que se había molestado era con Ken.

Ken había querido hablar con Yukihiro pero este lo ignoraba o evitaba, aunque Ken se sentía por una parte feliz pues sabía que Yuki sentía algo por el, se le hacía más fácil conquistarlo, solo era de que le volviera a hablar.

Estando en el estudio alguien interrumpió.

- ¿Se puede? - dijo esa persona asomando la cabeza a ese cuarto.

- ¡Hey! - dijo Tetsu dandole la bienvenida. - Adelante, pasa

- ¿Godfrey? - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa a la cual a Ken no le gustó.

- Hola , espero no les moleste esta visita - dijo saludando a todos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? digo en Japón -preguntó hyde.

- Vine a unos negocios, es un viaje express …

- ¿Porqué no me avisaste que vendrías? - preguntó Yuki

El moreno sintió realmente celos escuchar a Yuki preguntarle eso al actor , pareciera como una pregunta de pareja … ¿Estarían saliendo ellos dos? No, no podía ser, si hace días Yuki lo besaba…

- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo, pero para eso vine, a verlos ensayar… ¿les molesta?

- No, para nada - dijeron Tetsu y hyde.

Ken pensó que Godfrey se la pasaría junto a Yuki y viceversa pero no fue así, Yukihiro se retiró a practicar con la batería mientras que el actor se sentaba junto a hyde y Tetsu a platicar, Ken por su parte , estuvo alejados de ellos tocando la guitarra.

Yukihiro se paró de la batería y camino hacia la puerta no antes de cruzar mirada con el actor y dedicarse una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que a Ken le hirviera la sangre de celos.

Los minutos pasaban y Yukihiro no regresaba de donde quiera que había ido, y en ese momento Godfrey se puso de pie.

- Estaba esperando a que regresara Yuki, pero no se ve…

- A de andar checando un asunto de papelería- comentó el líder.

- Creo que me retiro…

- Igual yo me despido por ti de él - dijo Ken con una sonrisa, Godfrey lo miró serio y luego sonrió.

- Gracias Ken … - se despidió y salió de ahí.

hyde y Tetsu se le habían quedado mirando al guitarrista.

- ¿Qué? - respondió Ken

- ¿Qué fue eso? respiré unos segundos de tensión entre tu y Godfrey, a parte casi ni le hablaste - dijo el líder.

- Digamos que ya no me cae tan bien …

- hm… ¿No será por la amistad que lleva con Yuki? - preguntó hyde, Ken solo le respondió con una mirada de enojo.

Godfrey caminaba por los pasillos cuando se topó a Yuki en el camino.

- Yuki …

- Godfrey - dijo alegre - ¿Ya te vas? Lo siento por no platicar hoy…

- No te preocupes, supongo que no habría esa misma confianza de cuando hablamos solos los dos…

- Si supongo… ¿Estás con prisa?

- No del todo … ¿Querías hablar?

- Si, pero en privado - dijo el castaño volteando a todos lados - vamos a una habitación vacía - dijo yendo a uno de los pasillos desiertos y metiéndose a un cuarto.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que me contaste de Ken el otro día?

- Algo así… no sé… me da algo de pena… pedirte…

- Vamos Yuki, aunque nos conozcamos relativamente desde hace poco, sabes que tienes mi confianza.

- Lo sé- dijo sonriéndole - Pero lo que te quiero pedir… no quiero que lo tomes a mal… o algo por el estilo.

- Sabes que no lo haré.

- Es que … estoy muy confundido … lo que quería pedirte…

- Anda… con toda confianza… - lo animaba Godfrey.

- Quiero que me beses …. -le soltó Yuki.

- … ¿Yo tengo algo que ver con tu confusión? - dijo sorprendido.

- Es una tontería, lo siento… yo…

- No, esta bien… me siento halagado ¿sabes?

- Solo quiero comprobar algo…

- Y yo ya sé la respuesta - dijo Godfrey quien tomó al castaño de la nunca y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo, Yuki correspondio al beso mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de Godfrey atrayéndolo más hacia él y con la otra lo tomaba de la camisa.

En ese momento Ken buscaba por los pasillos a Yukihiro ¿Donde se habría metido? quería hablar con él, ahora que el actor se había ido. Comenzó a pasar por los cuartos vacíos, cuando de repente vio un cuarto entre abierto y se fijó , vio algo que lo dejó helado… A Godfrey besando apasionadamente a Yukihiro y lo peor es que su compañero le correspondía atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y profundizando el beso…

¿Sería que de verdad tenían una relación? ó ¿Qué explicación daba esa escena? Pero ¿Porqué demonios Yukihiro había respondido igual con él?… No lo entendía.

- Kitamura - le habló una persona que hizo que se sobresaltara y se volteo con cara asustado. - Queremos que revise unos papeles - dijo esa persona tomando del brazo a Ken y llevándoselo de ahí.

Después de varios segundos Godfrey y Yukihiro se separaron, ambos agitados, pues realmente había sido un beso algo apasionado.

- No - dijo Yuki alejándose de él.

- Yo lo sabía…

- Pero .. ¿Cómo? - dijo sorprendido.

- Yuki… quizá no te has dado cuenta, pero he sido tu confidente… sé que sientes algo por Ken…

- Yo…

- Y lo sabía, por eso te dije que sabia la respuesta a tu confusión…

- … Gracias …

- No hay de que, creo que es hora de irme, te hablo cuando llegue allá ¿ok? para ver que tal va tu situación...

- Si, gracias…

Yukihiro pasó detrás de Ken que se encontraba en los pasillos para regresar al cuarto donde ensayaban, antes de entrar sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

- ¿Lo hicieron a propósito? - preguntó Ken receloso.

- ¿Qué? …

- Yuki, Godfrey te buscaba para despedirse… - comentó Tetsu saliendo del cuarto de ensayo y vio a Ken tomando a Yuki. - ¿Pasa algo?

- No - dijo solándose el castaño de Ken - Y respecto a Godfrey ya nos despedimos, nos topamos en el pasillo.

- Vaya despedida que se dieron … - comentó molesto Ken mientras que Yukihiro volteaba hacia él con su cara de sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Tetsu

- Nada - dijo Ken aún viendo severamente a Yuki.

- Tetsu ¿acabamos por hoy , no?

- Si creo que si, ya solo falto yo de ver la papelería, pero ustedes pueden irse.

- Nos vemos luego - dijo entrando al cuarto solo por sus pertenencias, seguido por Ken.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? - comentó hyde viendo a el baterista recoger sus cosas.

- Eso dijo Tetsu - le respondió Yuki.

- Ah … - veía a Yuki molesto al igual que Ken ¿Habría pasado algo?

- Hasta luego hyde - dijo Yuki saliendo de ahí.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto hyde a Ken.

- Luego te digo - dijo saliendo tras Yuki.

Yuki estaba por subirse a su auto cuando Ken lo acorraló.

- Me tengo que ir…

- No lo harás , ¿Se quedaron de ver en un hotel él y tu?- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué? …

- Te vi en un cuarto del estudio con Godfrey… besándose… ¿Así besas a todos?¿Cómo a ese tipo y a mi?

El baterista inmediatamente empujó Ken y le dio un golpe en la cara el cual hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, y al momento de enderezarse Yukihiro abrió la puerta del coche y accidentalmente la puerta le pegó a Ken en sus partes, haciendo que se encorvara del dolor.

- ¡Yuki! - Grito el guitarrista tratando de tomar la puerta para que no se fuera pero inmediatamente el auto de Yukihiro arrancó.

- Ah… creo que me pase con lo que le dije… - dijo recuperándose del último golpe y sobándose el labio y viendo sus dedos manchados de sangre. - me lo tenía merecido.

Yukihiro llegó a su casa cansado y molesto ¿Qué se creía Ken diciéndole eso? Eso significaba que lo había visto besándose con Godfrey pero ¿al guitarrista que le importaba? no tenía derecho. A los pocos minutos alguien tocó a se puerta pero este suponiendo quien era no abrió, pero seguían tocando.

- Yuki, lo siento ¿si? … - se disculpaba Ken. - Sé que estás en tu departamento, vi tu auto en el estacionamiento.

- …

- ¿Yuki? … Sé que estás ahí, no me iré hasta que me abras.

- …

- Yukihiro… en serio lo siento mucho, me comporté como un idiota, tenía merecido esos golpes…

- Solo fue uno - por fin respondió Yuki al otro lado de la puerta.

- De hecho me diste otro extra sin que te dieras cuenta, supongo que fue karma…

- …

- Fueron celos ¿si? …- dijo sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en la puerta. - En realidad te lo digo de corazón , lo siento…

Yukihiro se asomó por la mirilla y no lo vio, pero vio a una vecina ya anciana que pasaba por ahí y dirigía la mirada al suelo de su puerta, suponía que ahí estaba Ken.

- Yuki … cuando yo te besé….

Yukihiro inmediatamente abrió la puerta pues la vecina aun estaba pasando enfrente de su departamento y podría escuchar, cuando abrió la puerto Ken cayó de espaldas.

- Por fin abres… - dijo mirando desde el suelo a Yuki.

- Buenas Tardes - Saludo nervioso Yukihiro a la vecina y metió a Ken a su casa.

- No andes diciendo eso así …

- ¿Qué? Qué importa si la abuelita estaba cerca, no creo que haya escuchado…- dijo Ken pero luego se quedó en silencio, Yukihiro lo veía con algo de culpa y supo porque, la herida en el labio aun tenía algo de sangre.

- No te preocupes por esto - dijo Ken señalando el labio- Lo tenía merecido por lo que te dije.

- Es que realmente no te entiendo - dijo frustrado el baterista.

- Ni yo tampoco lo hacía, pero ahora sé lo que quiero… - suspiró y prosiguió - Quiero primero disculparme por lo que te dije, por como me comporté, por hacerte pensar que yo jugaba contigo, pero te quiero decir que no es así, yo no lo hice por jugar… aquel beso… lo hice para ver si sentías lo mismo que yo siento por mi.

- Yo… no sé a que te refieres - dijo caminando hacia su sala.

- Claro que lo sabes… lo que no entiendo es … Si me besaste así ese día… y me hizo pensar que me correspondías… ¿Porqué hoy Godfrey y tu se besaban? Y él no solo te besaba… tu también lo besabas… ¿Porqué?

Yukihiro volteo a ver a su compañero y vio los ojos de Ken, estaban algo llorosos y veía un dolor en ellos al decirlo lo último. ¿Realmente Ken sentía algo por él? ¿Algo más que amistad?

- Lo hice para comprobar algo …

- ¿Eh? … ¡lo ves, hasta tu lo hiciste! - le reclamó Ken.

- Fue diferente …

- No, no lo fue…

- Ni si quieras sabes porque nos besamos ó como está la situación entre él y yo…

-… solo dime algo ¿hay algo entre él y tu?

- Si, si lo hay…

Ken se quedó mudo, no esperaba esa respuesta, le comenzaba a palpitar muy fuerte el corazón y dolerle el pecho y sus piernas empezaban a temblar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Hay una amistad… - acabo Yukihiro.

- ¿Solo eso? Pero si solo es una amistad… ¿Porqué…

- ¿Porqué nos besamos? - interrumpió Yuki - Lo hicímos porque se lo pedí , quería comprobar algo…

- ¿Y porqué no me lo pediste a mi?

- Porque ya lo había comprobado contigo…

- ¿A que te refieres? No me digas que también besarás a hyde y Tetsu…

- No, claro que no … - Yukihiro lo miró directamente a los ojos - Quería comprobar si al besar a Godfrey sentiría lo mismo que sentí contigo…

Ken se quedó en silencio esperando a que Yukihiro siguiera explicando.

- Estaba confundido, cuando nos besamos sentí algo, que nunca había sentido con otra persona… cuando me besaste esa vez en el karaoke sentí algo increíble… no lo puedo explicar, luego cuando viniste hace días y me besaste… también sentí aún más increíble, creí que … solo era porque no había besado hace mucho tiempo a alguien, pensé que si lo sentía con Godfrey estaría mejor.

- ¿Cómo demonios estarías mejor? - dijo algo molesto ante tal declaración.

- ¡Porque me gustas ! ¿Si? y más que eso … Al otro día del beso, del primer beso yo te iba a confesar mis sentimientos, pero tu me rechazaste… no directamente, pero me dejaste claro que era por el alcohol y no eras gay… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? … Por eso preferí evitarte al otro día, alejarme y tratar ya de olvidar los sentimientos que tengo por ti, todo iba bien… lo estaba intentando, pero hace días llegaste y me volviste a besar y lo peor es que no estabas ebrio y luego me dijiste que me besaste porque hyde te dijo que tu me gustabas… cosa que no entiendo como hyde se dio cuenta …

- Es muy buen observador… Pero… ¿entonces… tu …?

- Aún me gustas … y mucho…

- Yuki… - dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano - …Yo también siento lo mismo que tu, me gustas mucho… como ya te expliqué te quiero … ¿Porqué crees que hace rato te dije eso? … Sé que estuvo mal, pero los celos me cegaron, no sabes lo horrible que sentí al verte así… con ese tipo y no solo eso, me daban celos desde antes, desde que supe que tenías comunicación con él, cuando pasaron el día juntos.. la foto que tienes con él..

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes lo de la foto? - preguntó algo receloso.

- Por tu celular, ese día que te lo pedí para hablar… No creas que estuve espiando, fue un accidente de como di con ella - dijo inmediatamente al ver como el baterista lo miraba de forma extraña.

- Entonces… ¿Enserio te gusto? - preguntó Yukihiro - preguntó volviéndo a retomar el tema.

- ¿Te dije todo esto y aún no lo captas? Fue confuso para mi comenzar sentirme así, pero lo acepté ya de hace tiempo y no me arrepiento, te quiero Yukihiro Awaji y quiero que me dejes hacerte feliz y ser ese compañero de tu vida.

- Wow… pero que cursi…

- Oye… - Ken a penas iba a decir algo pero Yukihiro lo atrajo hacia él con intensión de besarlo pero timbró el celular de alguien e hizo que Yukihiro lo soltara.

- Voy por agua ¿quieres algo? - dijo alejándose el castaño hacia la cocina.

- … hubiera querido que ignoraras el sonido del celular - dijo viendo su celular que aún sonaba - idiota …

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó el baterista algo molesto y ofendido.

- No fue a ti, fue hyde que me habla…

- ¿No piensas contestar?

- No creo que sea importante … - dijo respondiendo la llamada - ¿Qué quieres idiota? - dijo molesto.

- Uy … que genio, muy diferente a como te fuiste ¿Te fue mal? …

- No pequeño idiota, interrumpiste ALGO …

- Oh… ooh… ¿Tan rápido es Yuki?

- No tonto… ah , olvídalo ~ - dijo viendo a Yukihiro en la cocina.

- Lo siento, pero quería preguntarte algo…

- Más te vale que sea importante …

- Seguro. Cuando vengas por tu guitarra … ¿Me podrías traes pan de ese que vende la señora Matsumoto? … … ¿Ken? ...

No recibió respuesta de Ken, solo el sonido de que le habían colgado.

- ¿Entonces no pasó nada? - preguntaba el vocalista a Ken que estaban en un rincón del estudio.

- Pues no, pues cierto idiota interrumpió llamando a mi celular...

- Lo siento, ¿pero y después de mi llamada?

- Prendió la tele y comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas.

- ¿Y cuando te fuiste, ni un beso de despedida?

- No … - dijo algo decepcionado el guitarrista.

- ¿Entonces en que términos están?

- No lo sé realmente … no me respondió a lo que le dije…

- Es que si te pasaste de cursi en serio .- dijo burlándose de Ken.

- Idiota, como si no lo fueras con Tetsu …

- Es diferente eso …

- A parte, no lo quiero presionar … tendría miedo de presionarlo, echar a perder algo … Quizá al decirle todo eso si fue un poco de presión… ¿no?

- Pues… no sé que decirte, solo que suerte, en serio espero todo salga bien para ambos.

Yukihiro estaba en otra parte del estudio, practicando pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, Ken le había dicho que quería hacerlo feliz, que quería estar con él, era lo que quería escuchar desde hace tiempo, siempre alucinaba con ello, pero ya que había sucedido tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderlo alguna vez, de llevar todo tan rápido y luego que el guitarrista se diera cuenta que solo era alguna novedad, gusto pasajero, por eso es que ayer detuvo el beso y el celular que lo salvó así que no volvió a tocar el tema o quererlo besar durante el día, quería llevar las cosas lentas y cautelosamente, pues realmente estaba algo desconfiado pero era por miedo a la desilusión y traición.

Iban pasando los días, la relación entre Ken y Yukihiro era algo extraña, se hablaban con normalidad, pero en sus miradas había sentimientos más que amistad, pero no hablaban del tema y no hubo más besos entre ellos, era una relación con algo de tensión íntima, solo había una linea muy delgada que los separaba, y por motivos de miedo por las dos partes pero por diferente razones.

Era un domingo y era día libre para los del grupo, Yukihiro estaba en su departamento alistando lo último cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

- Ken … - dijo algo sorprendido - ¿Dijiste que vendrías? - preguntó preocupado.

- No, no en realidad, quería darte una sorpresa de pasar por aquí - dijo observándolo.-¿Ibas de salida?

- Sii, pero puedes acompañarme si no te molesta - dijo volviendo adentro para cargar unas cosas.

- ¿Vas de pesca? - pregunto viendo lo que cargaba su compañero.

- Si , en realidad hace tiempo que no lo hago…

- Yo no sabía que pescaras… bueno, solo esa vez que saliste para la revista LE-CIEL.

- Bueno, pues desde ahí me gustó y comencé a practicarlo, pero realmente llevo meses sin hacerlo y hoy vi que es un buen día - dijo pasándole una caja donde suponía Ken llevaba señuelos e hilos.

- ¿Quisieras acompañarme? - dijo el castaño llevando dos cañas en la mano.

- ¿En serio puedo ir? - dijo entusiasmado Ken - Si , claro.

- Si quieres podemos pasar por tu casa por ropa más cómoda, ropa deportiva quizá.

- Ok, ¿Te molesta si dejo mi auto aquí?

- No, vamos en mi auto.

Así hicieron una pequeña parada al departamento de Ken, que solo se cambió sin tardarse demasiado y tomaron carretera para ir a un lago que quedaba a casi dos horas de la ciudad.

- Vaya es cierto, hace un lindo día - dijo Ken viendo el sol que iluminaba arriba de ellos. - Yuki …

- ¿Qué pasa?

- … Yo no tengo experiencia en pescar…

- No te preocupes, ni yo…

- Pero seguro sabes más que yo…

- No es tan difícil … No es competencia, solo lo hago para relajarme - decía sonriendo.

Fueron a rentar un bote y abordaron yendo al centro del lago.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin picar nada, estaba tan tranquilo el ambiente que casi se estaban durmiendo, de no ser que ambos de vez en cuando decía algún comentario o platicaban de cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Ah! Creo que ya picó algo - decía Yukihiro quien comenzaba a jalar la caña y a retraer el hilo hasta que por fin sacó un pez mediano.

- Wow… ya me estoy sintiendo mal de no pescar nada - dijo el moreno.

- No digas eso,se paciente, parece que el ambiente está igual allá abajo que aquí - dijo quitando el anzuelo del pez y observándolo un poco como admirándolo y soltándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Porqué lo dejaste ir? - decía Ken sorprendido.

- En este lago no se permite llevarse a los peces.

- ¿Qué? No le encuentro sentido .

- Es forma deportiva… pero igual uno se relaja ó al menos lo hago yo.

- Bueno, si, en este tiempo que he estado aquí lo es… es como si toda la carga se liberara en el ambiente… - estaba diciendo eso cuándo la caña que sostenía le dio un gran estirón hacia delante, sorprendiendo al moreno que dio un pequeño grito.

- Haz pescado algo Ken - comentaba divertido Yukihiro al ver a su compañero que no sabía que hacer, así que decidió colocarse detrás del moreno pasando ambos brazos al rededor del moreno para ayudarle a sacarlo. - Mira solo toma bien el carrete y comienza a retrocederlo … muy despacio …- dijo poniendo su mano encima de la de Ken y ayudando a traer el pez, eso hizo que Ken se pusiera algo nervioso y sintiera cierto cosquilleo en sus brazos, sentía la respiración de su amigo entre el cuello y la oreja, volteo para ver la cara de Yuki muy pero muy cerca de la suya, y se quedó embobado al ver sus facciones, veía con admiración la cara del baterista tan concentrado en la pesca que olvidó por un momento qué estaban haciendo.

- … Ken … también necesito de tu parte para sacar el pez… creo que es algo grande

- … ¿Qué pez ? - dijo aún admirando a Yuki …

- ¡Ken! …

- ¡Ah! … ¡El pez! … - dijo volteando a ver el agua y comenzó también a poner de su parte hasta que sacaron al pez, era más grande que el de Yukihiro.

- Ah… ¿No es genial Yuki? - decía entusiasmado Ken con sonrisa de niño.

- Lo ves… es solo cosa de tiempo.

- Y ahora… ¿Cómo le saco el anzuelo?

- Ah … así mira - Yukihiro le comenzó a explicar hasta que el pez fue liberado.

Estuvieron ahí un rato más hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar a sus casas, de regreso Ken insistió en llevarse el auto.

El camino de regreso fue algo silencioso, en momentos platicaban una que otra cosa, pero la mayoría fue en silencio, pero no fue incómodo, al contrario, fue como si disfrutaran ese momento en silencio, solo disfrutando las respiraciones y el espacio donde estaban.

Ken conducía y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a su compañero que ya estaba dormido desde hace unos minutos en el asiento del copiloto.

Habían llegado al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía el baterista y Ken fue a abrirle la puerta a su compañero que aún dormía.

- hey… Yuki - comenzó a hablarle medio susurrando. - Ya estamos en tu casa - puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de este. - Yuki …

- … ¿hmm? ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntaba abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor .

- En el estacionamiento de tu edificio

- Vaya que fue rápido - dijo saliendo del auto y sacando todo lo que había llevado con ayuda del moreno.

- Siempre el regreso a cualquier parte se me hace rápido, pero supongo que más a ti pues dormiste la mayoría del camino - dijo sonriendo viéndolo con ternura.

- Lo siento Ken…

- No te disculpes, sabes que no me molesta manejar.

- ¿Quieres pasar y comer … - miró el reloj… - ó cenar algo?

- Me encantaría - dijo siguiendo a Yukihiro al elevador.

Pasaron varios días desde ese día que fue a pescar con Ken, ahora el baterista acababa de llegar a su casa después de un día de ensayos, al entrar se encontró con un sobre que habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, intrigado miró el sobre con sumo cuidado que solo decían _"Para Yukihiro Awaji". _

Sentándose en la sala abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el contenido de aquella carta.

_"Yukihiro, hace tiempo que no sabes de mi…_

_y no creo que hubieras querido saber, no después _

_de lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero si no fuera por algo importante,_

_no te escribiría. _

_Supongo que ya con mi letra te has de imaginar quien soy._

_Había perdido el contacto contigo, pues te cambiaste de casa,_

_lo que sabía era solo por los medios de comunicación,_

_pero por el destino te vi en este edificio,_

_y fueron días en los que te seguí para confirmar donde vivías._

_Quiero pedirte que te reúnas conmigo,_

_te dejo más abajo donde quiero que nos reunamos._

_Espero no me dejes esperando…_

_Aunque no lo creas yo aún te aprecio…_

_y lamento lo que pasó entre nosotros._

_ - Hanako Arioka"_

Yuki vio la dirección de la reunión, era un centro comercial, soltó la carta y se recargó en el sillón. ¿Porqué tenía que aparecer de nuevo esa persona en su vida?

Él ya estaba haciendo su vida, la había superado y ahorita le costaba tener confianza en las personas, más que nada en personas que le interesaba para algo más que amistad, y todo gracias a esa persona de la carta.

Comenzó a pensar en Ken, no es que ahorita fueran pareja, no habían hablado del tema desde hace mucho tiempo , pero iba poco a poco avanzando respecto a su cercanía y el moreno estaba siendo paciente respecto a eso, lo cuál a Yukihiro aún le sorprendía que hasta el momento no le hubiera dicho nada, solo iba siguiendo sus pasos cautelosamente, como si Ken supiera algo respecto al miedo que sentía, pero tampoco se podía decir que su relación era de amistad, pues era más cercana, íntima , con roces, miradas, sonrisas que escondían algo mucho más que una simple amistad. La verdad Yukihiro sentía que ya estaba tan cerca de quitar esas cadenas del miedo que tenía y dar ese paso de liberación hacia Ken, solo esperaba que esa persona de aquella carta no causara problemas en su vida, no de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo . 5**

Había transcurrido tiempo y en ese plazo Yukihiro se encontraba más pensativo de lo normal y todos en el estudio se habían dado cuenta de ello.

En el tiempo de descanso que tuvieron el baterista bajo al estacionamiento del edificio del estudio y prendió un cigarro, mientras lo fumaba comenzó a recordar el encuentro de hace unos días con esa persona quien escribió la carta.

_-Flashback-_

_Yukihiro llegó a la hora en que lo habían citado y en el lugar, inmediatamente vio a Hanako, a pesar de no verla hace años se veía casi igual, solo que sus facciones de cara se veían más maduras, y con algo más que no descifraba._

_- Yukihiro - Saludo con una sonrisa tímida. - Creí que no vendrías …_

_- Hola Hanako - dijo serio._

_- Sé que no quieres verme y sé que viniste por lo educado que eres. - dijo algo avergonzada , como no tuvo respuesta del baterista continuó. - Realmente siento lo sucedido entre nosotros, de verdad yo te apreciaba._

_- De haberlo sido la historia sería diferente …_

_- Si… tienes razón, pero de verdad…_

_- ¿Sobre que querías hablar conmigo? - dijo interrumpiendo._

_- Es difícil , ha pasado tanto tiempo … te lo habría dicho desde que lo supe, pero desapareciste y no me creerías._

_- ¿De que estás hablando? - preguntó algo confuso._

_- Te quiero presentar a alguien, ven - dijo avanzando hacia cierto local._

_Yukihiro veía a todos lados, ese lugar era inusual, al menos para una charla entre dos adultos. Pararon enfrente de un niño de aproximadamente 8 años que jugaba al "Guitar Hero", se encontraban en un local de videojuegos._

_- Ese niño… ¿Es tu hijo? - preguntó Yuki, no entendía muy bien el asunto y temía preguntar._

_- Así es … Yusuke, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien - llamó la mujer._

_El niño terminó de jugar y se volvió hacia ellos, el niño tenía similitud con el baterista, Yukihiro se sintió nervioso… ¿Podría ser? …_

_- Mande mamá - dijo el niño sonriendo y viendo a Yukihiro con curiosidad._

_- Hijo , él es un amigo mío , de hace tiempo, saluda._

_- Buenas Tardes, Soy Yusuke Arioka, mucho gusto._

_- Mucho gusto - dijo sonriendo Yukihiro._

_- Usted se parece mucho al baterista de L'Arc~en~Ciel , dijo el niño sin parar de mirarlo… _

_Yukihiro rió ante el comentario nerviosamente, no porque sabían que se "parecía" al baterista de L'Arc~en~Ciel , ni porque no quisiera que supiera quien era, si no, era por ver al niño con similitudes a él, era como verse de pequeño con alguno que otra diferencia._

_- Hey Yusuke - dijo Yukihiro- ¿Por qué no vas por unos helados de yogurth? - Dandole un billete - comprate lo que gustes a parte de eso._

_- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? wow , muchas gracias señor, ya vuelvo - dijo el niño y se fue corriendo._

_Yuki volteo a ver a Hanako, con una cara confundida y pidiéndole una explicación._

_- El parecido es mucho ¿no? - comentó seria._

_- No sé que decir… ¿Él en verdad?…_

_- Después de ver que es parecido a ti... ¿ lo preguntas?_

_- Lo siento, yo no sé que decir… no sé que pensar en realidad…_

_- Sabría que no me creerías… no te culpo… después de lo que te hice supongo que tienes tus dudas…_

_- Yo … _

_- No quiero que te cases conmigo ni nada, sé que lo de nosotros ya no podrá ser lo mismo, pero quisiera que pasaras tiempo con él, es un buen chico._

_- ¿No te has vuelto a casar? _

_- … Es difícil … - comentó desviando la mirada._

_El niño llegó contento y entregó la feria y la nieve a Yukihiro y a su madre, y fueron a sentarse a unas mesas cerca de ahí._

_-Flashback-_

Se encontraba tan sumergido en el recuerdo de hace días que no se percató que alguien lo miraba hasta que vio la cara de esa persona enfrente suyo e hizo que se sobresaltara.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte - dijo mirándolo.

- Esta bien ¿Ya se terminó el descanso?

- No, yo vine para ver si estabas bien …

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó aún pensativo.

- Nos hemos dado cuenta que has estado muy extraño estos últimos días, más pensativo de lo normal, ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Yo … no, estoy bien… es solo … cansancio … - mintió.

- Yuki … - El moreno tomó la cara del baterista con ambas manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, veía algo de temor y nerviosismo en ellos. - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, me preocupas, si tienes algún problema yo te ayudaré, lo sabes. - dijo Ken mirándolo aún a los ojos.

- Yo… lo sé Ken… Gracias - dijo bajando la mirada, en seguida Ken lo abrazó, así se quedaron por unos segundos. Ken sabía que le ocultaba algo, mientras Yuki sabía que el guitarrista no le había creído a sus palabras de _"estoy bien" ._

Pasaban los días y a veces veía a Yusuke junto con su madre Hanako , paseaba por ahí, pero no le habían dicho nada al niño respecto que Yukihiro era su padre, pero el baterista le daba dinero a Hanako para lo que necesitara su hijo. Aunque a pesar de que el niño era igual que él, tenía sus dudas pero más que nada estaba muy preocupado por Ken, ¿Qué diría al saber de su hijo? ¿Estarían igual que antes? Esperaba que Ken lo comprendiera, eso seguramente haría, tenía que hablar ,no solo con el guitarrista, si no , con los demás del grupo.

Un día después del ensayo Yukihiro fue a la casa de Ken, no le había avisado, simplemente se dejó guiar por su deseo y se encontraba en la puerta , dudaba si tocar o no, tenía que hablar con él, aunque le ponía nervioso y con temor. Con la mano temblando un poco tocó a la puerta, esperó unos segundos y vio a Ken abrir la puerta.

- Yuki … pasa - dijo haciéndose a un lado - ¿Porque no me avisaste que vendrías? Hubiera pedido de comer para ambos.

- No te preocupes, yo no tengo hambre …

- Debes de comer …

- Me estoy alimentando bien.

- Hm… bueno - cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a Yukihiro.

- ¿Algo de tomar?

- Solo agua … - dijo tomando asiento en un sillon en la sala del moreno.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta… Te pasa algo.

- Si, lo siento… Ken, sobre lo que hablamos hace tiempo - decía algo inseguro y nervioso- sobre lo que tu me dijiste…

- No quería que te sintieras presionado… Pero es verdad lo que te dije - dijo con seriedad mirandolo.

- ¿Crees que cambie eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Todo lo que me dijiste…

- ¿Mis sentimientos por ti? - sonrió el moreno con ternura - No creo que lo hagan y si lo hacen es para incrementar más el sentimiento - dijo con voz profunda lo cual hizo que a Yukihiro se le erizara la piel.

- Sé que temes por algo Yukihiro - continuo Ken - Pero conmigo no debes temer a nada, yo estaré para ti.

- ¿Confías en mi Ken?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que viene esa pregunta? - lo miró curioso.

- ¿Lo haces? dime. - dijo serio el baterista.

- Claro que lo hago …

Yukihiro se acercó a Ken y lo miró a los ojos, Ken noto algo extraño en su mirada, debía ser a la preocupación del problema que traía , vio esa mirada y sin darse cuenta poco a poco iban acercándose y sorpresivamente Yukihiro lo besó, un beso que hace mucho tiempo había sido esperado, fue un beso suave y despacio, pero extraño para ambos pues no tenía un sentimiento de felicidad como debería de ser. Cuando se separaron Ken estaba sorprendido aún y Yukihiro dudoso.

- Yuki…

- Lo siento … yo debo irme .

- Espera Yukihiro … - dijo tomándolo del brazo. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No, no es nada… Se hace tarde, adiós Ken - dijo apresurado saliendo de ahí.

El baterista se fue lo más rápido que pudo, ¿Cómo pudo besar a Ken? Si quería hacerlo, pero primero quería arreglar todo en su vida para dar ese paso con Ken, había ido para decirle sobre el asunto de Hanako y el niño, por temor no pudo, tenía miedo al rechazo, aunque era algo incoherente las escenas que pasaban en su cabeza de la posibilidad de como reaccionaría Ken por la inseguridad.

Ken mientras tanto se quedó pensativo en su departamento. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Yukihiro estaba muy raro, ocultaba algo, pero no quería presionarlo a decirle nada, pero no aguantaba ver a su compañero de banda así, no quería ver el miedo en sus ojos pues lo amaba, quería que todo estuviera bien, pero obviamente pasaba algo y no sabía que hacer para ayudarle si él no le decía cuál era el problema.

A la mañana siguiente llegó con unos minutos de retraso al estudio, debía que decirle a Ken y a los chicos sobre ese asunto, pero primero quería decirle al guitarrista, tenía que armarse de valor ese día y decirle todo, lo que incluía la historia del pasado.

Pero al llegar al cuarto se respiraba un ambiente inusual, y más a parte estaba el mánager del grupo y todos voltearon a verlo.

- Yukihiro Awaji , quiero que me explique que es esto - dijo el manager entregándole un periódico.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es que? - dijo abriendo el periódico y viendo la foto de primera plana. - Esto…

- No se ve que sea trucada - comentó serio el líder del grupo.

- Dime que solo es una publicación falsa, que es amarilla esa nota - exigió el manager, mientras todos miraban con seriedad a Yukihiro, el baterista volteo a ver a Ken, este se notaba que casi ni lo quería mirar, pero tenía en sus ojos confusión y tristeza.

- Yo se los iba a decir… iba a…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es real lo que dice ahí? - preguntó alarmado hyde. - ¿Has tenido una familia todo este tiempo oculta? ¿Una esposa e hijo?

- … Ella no es mi esposa…

- ¿Y el niño? - preguntó Tetsu - ¿Es tu hijo?

- Si lo es… pero … - cuando iba a dar la explicación Ken se puso de pie inmediatamente y salió de ahí ante la mirada de todos, el maneger trató de detenerlo pero no pudo.

- … Bueno quiero una explicación - dijo el hombre a cargo de ellos, después de que todos se quedaron en silencio la puerta por donde salió Ken. Yukihiro se sentía ya muy mal, iba a explicar la verdad y él se salía, pero suponía que eso tenía que hablarlo aparte con el guitarrista y continuó.

- Hace unos años yo estuve con ella, salimos unos meses, fue muy formal el asunto, pero en secreto, ni si quiera a ustedes les comenté nada, pues quería estar seguro de que ella sería mi esposa…

- ¿Sé casaron? - preguntó hyde anonadado.

- No … Yo la presenté ante mi familia y no solo a mis padres, si no a mis tíos y primos, pero semanas después de que se la presentara y antes de que le pidiera matrimonio, la vi engañándome con uno de sus amigos… Yo por supuesto quedé destrozado y al parecer llevaba unas cuantas semanas viéndome la cara… me engañó a lo que supe con más de una persona, entonces rompí todo contacto con ella… Hasta el día de ahora…

- Pero y ese niño …

- Parece que es mío …

- ¿Pero estás seguro? - preguntó el mánager.

- Pues evidentemente se ve … - comentó hyde viendo la foto - Este niño es un Yuki de niño, claro con pequeñas diferencias.

- Concuerda con el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos… la edad o más bien las últimas veces que tuvimos algo… - comentó cansado Yukihiro. - Pero ella no es mi esposa, ni he tenido una familia a escondidas, si me la he pasado todos estos años con ustedes.

- Eso tiene razón… Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

- Solo he salido con ellos para pasar tiempo con el niño, cosa que Hanako, la madre me pidió.

- Eso pone más difícil el asunto… pues no es del todo una mentira esta nota, es mitad cierta y mitad falsa - dijo Tetsu.

- El chico no sabe que soy su padre, su madre no se lo ha dicho…

- El chico no me preocupa, si no las fans… - dijo el hombre .- Siempre hemos tratado de mantener sus vidas privadas ocultas, pues sus fans son muy celosos de ustedes, lo saben.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Veré como arreglaremos esto - dijo saliendo por la puerta, dejando a los tres integrantes en el cuarto.

- Veré donde está Ken - comentó Tetsu preocupado.

- No, déjame ir yo - dijo el baterista saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? - preguntó Tetsu ante la situación.

- Ahora la verdad los que me preocupan es Ken y Yukihiro…

- ¿Ellos …?

- No tenían una relación… así, ya sabes, pero creo que andaban en eso… - dijo hyde sorprendiendo a Tetsu. - Es lo poco que sé…

Después de unos minutos volvió Yukihiro solo.

- ¿Y Ken?

- … no está, fui al estacionamento y no está su auto … - comentó triste Yukihiro.

- Creo que por hoy no habrá ensayo - comentó el bajista. - Yuki, trata de arreglar con tu ex este asunto.

- Si lo haré… Me retiro - dijo saliendo de ahí.

Yuki salió directo a la casa de su compañero Kitamura, quería él explicarlo todo lo que se había perdido, aclarar las cosas .

- Ken … - elevaba un poco la voz mientras tocaba por décima vez. - Quiero que me escuches…. - decía triste- Abre…

El moreno abrió la puerta con intensiones de no dejar a Yukihiro.

- ¿Vas a venirme a contar de como tenías una familia feliz mientras te tratabas de enrollabas con tu compañero de banda?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Déjame explicarte…

- Las fotos están más que claras… una familia feliz … ¿Por cuantos años nos ocultaste eso? …

- No es lo que dices…

- ¡El niño es un clon tuyo Yukihiro! No lo niegues…

- No… no lo niego… pero…

- … ¿Ves? … - decía con mueca de dolor y evitando al baterista - ¿Te divertiste conmigo? … Actuaste muy bien conmigo ¿sabes? caí por completo a tus pies…

- Ken… en serio no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte …

- No me interesa…

- ¡Ken! - Tomó a Ken del brazo cuando intentó cerrarle la puerta.

- Suéltame … Deberías que estar con tu familia, no aquí … - librándose de la mano de Yuki cerró la puerta.

Estaba tan dolido, no podía creerlo, pensó conocer a Yukihiro, pero que bien escondido se lo tenía, tantos pensamientos a la vez, no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, pues pensaba en toda clase de cosas, cosas terribles de Yukihiro pero a la vez negaba esos pensamientos por amor, pero por otro lado el temor, celos y decepción invadían su mente, pensamientos traicioneros.

Pasaron los días y Yukihiro no localizaba a Hanako, mientras tanto en el estudio todos le hablaban bien, menos el guitarrista, que ni la mirada quería dirigirle.

Un día recibió una llamada, de un número desconocido.

- ¿Si?

- _¿Yukihiro? - respondió la otra voz._

- … ¿Quién habla? …

- _Soy yo… Ryu …_

- ¡Ryu! …

- _Me alegra que me recuerdes, quiero solo decirte algo importante respecto a la noticia de hace días…._


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

- Pero ¿Cómo? ….

- _Quiero contarte algo sin que te molestes, supongo que ya no te ha de importar… espero…_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- _Cuando cortaste con Hanako … a los días ella fue a buscarme… Fui su confidente, se desahogó conmigo, realmente ella estaba arrepentida de engañarte… según … pero un día… nos enrollamos, solo una noche…_

- ¿A los días de que la corté? Vaya que se arrepintió con engañarme…

- _Bueno , pues deberías de alegrarte, eso es bueno para la actualidad…_

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- _Que ese niño… seguramente no es tuyo…_

- ¿Qué? … Pero si es casi idéntico a mi …

-_ Así es… casi, tu lo dijiste. Yuki … ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? ¿Qué nos decían?_

Yukihiro en seguida le cambió el semblante.

- Nos decían que parecíamos gemelos… - terminó Yukihiro.

- _Si, realmente lamento todo el problema que causó esto, espero pronto lo averigüemos, quiero que veamos a Hanako y pidamos hacernos la prueba del adn, para ver quien es realmente el padre y tengo una corazonada que ese niño no es tuyo._

- Gracias Ryu por ayudarme, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo no sabía de ti…

- _Claro, eres una persona ya famosa, comprendo que estés muy ocupado, pero aunque nos separamos hace años, te sigo estimando primo._

- Y yo a ti, trataré de hablar con Hanako pero no sabrá que tú estarás en ese encuentro.

- _Gracias, pues seguramente se negaría, pues siempre te quiso a ti…_

- Lo que hizo no lo tomo como una forma de querer…

-_ Agradece ahora eso… supongo._

_- _En serio que eres más terco que hyde y yo juntos - comentó el bajista.

- Ken , ya te explicamos lo que dijo Yukihiro… ¿Por qué no puedes creerle como nosotros a él?

- Una parte de mi si lo hace o simplemente si lo hago pero … No mentiré, me dolió saber esa noticia antes de que Yuki me lo dijera y pensé muchas cosas cuando vi esa foto en el periódico …

_- _Y no te quedaste para escuchar la explicación que él dio, enseguida te fuiste por un impulso.

_- _Lo sé … Y tampoco quise escuchar lo que tenía que decir por temor a que fuera verdad cuando fue a mi casa ese día.

- Y tampoco nos querías escuchar a nosotros días después, pero al menos cediste y supiste como son las cosas realmente. - comentó el bajista. - Debes de hablar con Yukihiro, que esa tensión aunque no lo creas y aunque digan que trabajan profesionalmente afecta al grupo - comentó seriamente Tetsu.

- Lo haré, pero … - dijo mirando el reloj- Es tarde, seguramente esté dormido, mañana muy temprano iré a su casa a hablar con él, espero pueda disculparme mi comportamiento tan …

- Idiota - interrumpió hyde con una sonrisa.

- … Si eso … - finalizó Ken.

Tenía minutos de haberse metido a la cama para dormir un poco, ya veía un poco de tranquilidad en su vida con esa confesión que le dijo su primo, pero ¿Hanako sabía que ese hijo lo más probable era de Ryu ó será que no recordaba la noche con él y pensaba que ese niño si sería de él, Yukihiro?

Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido pero el celular lo despertó.

- ¿Si? Diga … - contestó el teléfono. - ¿Qué? … No te preocupes… yo voy para allá… no agradezcas, solo unos minutos… si, adiós.

Yuki se paró de inmediato y comenzó a vestirse y salió de su departamento.

Yukihiro llegó con su auto y se fue muy despacio , estaba enfrente del aeropuerto, hasta que vio a quien lo había llamado.

- Godfrey - se estacionó frente a a él y le abrió la puerta - Que gusto.

- Yuki - subiéndose al auto - siento la molestia, creo que no tomé en cuenta la hora del vuelo y la llegada, descuido mío… lo siento.

- No te preocupes, vamos.

Yukihiro conducía rumbo a su casa, cuando su amigo le habló.

- Yuki ¿Por aquí seguro que hay hoteles?

- No, te quedarás conmigo.

- ¿Qué? No, no no quiero ser más molestia, en serio solo déjame en un hotel.

- No, no lo eres, será un gusto que te quedes en la casa, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

Llegaron al departamento del baterista y pusieron las maletas en la sala y tomaron asiento.

- Te dejo la cama - dijo señalando la habitación - ahí esta.

- ¡Cómo crees! Yo aquí mismo puedo dormir, son cómodos los sillones, por cierto muy lindo departamento.

- Gracias, pero insisto , yo duermo aquí.

- Godfrey…

- Yuki…

- Déjame ser un buen anfitrión …

- Y lo eres, pero anda, dime ¿Qué a pasado en estos días?

- Ken aún no me dirige ni la mirada - dijo tristemente.

- Vas a ver que pronto vendrá para hablar contigo.

- Puede ser, pero ¿sabes? - dijo cambiando el semblante- Me habló un primo, y me confesó algo referente a la noticia que te dije.

- ¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame!

Se quedaron platicando hasta que Yukihiro fue el que se quedó dormido mientras Godfrey le platicaba sobre él.

- Y entonces tuve que ir a Millan a una pasarela… - dijo volteando a ver a su amigo que ya se había quedado dormido. - Oh se quedó dormido - dijo sonriendo.

Godfrey fue y sacó de la habitación de Yuki una sábana y fue a acomodar a su amigo en el sillón y lo cobijó.

Yukihiro se despertó y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la sala y estaba recordando lo que había pasado ayer, se levantó y miró a su al rededor y vio a Godfrey acostado en otro sillón de la sala , estaba despierto pues estaba mirando al techo.

- Buenos días Yuki - comentó sonriente el actor.

- Buenos días Godfrey, siento si ayer me dormí mientras platicabas sobre tus giras.

- No te preocupes, comprendo que estés cansado.

- ¿Porqué no dormiste en mi cuarto?

- Por que no quería molestarte…

- Sabes que no lo haces, eres mi amigo…

- Bueno, lo que si no rechazo es que me prestes la regadera.

- Claro, mientras yo preparo el desayuno - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Seguro desayunaré muy rico - dijo yendo hacia el baño.

Mientras Godfrey se bañaba en el baño de la habitación del baterista Yukihiro hacía la mezcla para hacer hot cakes y hacía jugo de naranja natural, en un mal movimiento le cayó jugo en la camiseta y parte del pantalón.

- ¡Diablos! - dijo mirando las manchas que había dejado.

Se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Godfrey salía del baño.

- ¿Que te pasó? - dijo el actor saliendo solo con el pantalón puesto y una camiseta en su mano.

- Me manché un poco, pero me cambiaré… - dijo quitándose la camiseta y a la vez tocaron a su puerta. - ¿Puedes abrir por favor? Mientras me pongo otra ropa.

- Claro - dijo caminando aún semi desnudo.

Al abrir la puerta puso una cara de asombro el actor.

- Hola - dijo sonriendo amigablemente

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo entrando sin que le dieran el pase al departamento y mirando a Godfrey sin camiseta y recién bañado. Buscó con la mirada a Yukihiro y vio al baterista que iba saliendo de su habitación subiéndose el cierre del pantalón y con la camiseta a medio poner.

- ¿Quién tocó Godfrey? … - dijo mirando hacia Godfrey pero se topó con un Ken observándolo muy molesto. - Ken … ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Veo que interrumpí - dijo enojado.

- Ken no es lo que… - comenzó a hablar el actor.

- ¡Cállate! - le gritó el guitarrista y se dirigió hacia Yukihiro con pasos firmes - ¿Ya que no pudiste enrollarte conmigo vas con este? - le soltó en un arrebato de furia y celos.- ó más bien regresas… pues él siempre te interesó ¿cierto? Todo lo que me dijiste fueron mentiras ó quizá siempre estuviste con él y yo como un tonto estaba cayédo…

- No sabes lo que dices Ken - dijo seriamente Yukihiro.

- Y yo que venía a tratar de arreglar las cosas… seguro también le mientes a los del grupo por eso me convencieron de venir a hablar.

- No puedo creer lo que dices Ken, escúchate, estás diciendo puras estupideces - dijo elevando la voz.

- ¡¿Te divertiste conmigo?! - dijo acercándose al baterista sin haberlo escuchado y tomándolo del brazo bruscamente - ¡¿con qué objetivo?!

Inmediatamente Godfrey quien no sabía que hacer ante tal situación reaccionó tomando al moreno del brazo que agarraba a su amigo.

- No voy a permitir que lo trates así y menos enfrente de mi - dijo firmemente Godfrey quien recibió un empujón de Ken y lo tiró al suelo e inmediatamente tenía al guitarrista encima suyo tirándole un puñetazo y le hubiera seguido de no ser que Yukihiro intervino y empujó a Ken quitándole de encima de Godfrey.

- ¡Quítate! No me toques - dijo alejándose de el baterista.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ken? ¿Sólo a eso viniste?

- Ni sé por que vine, no vale la pena…

- ¿Qué dices? … ¿Yo no valgo la pena?

- No, no lo vales - le respondió con una mirada nunca antes vista.

- ¿Entonces que esperas para largarte? - dijo dolido el baterista.

- Ya me iba …

- ¡Y hazme un favor , no vuelvas! - le gritó cerrando la puerta de golpe enseguida de que moreno se marchó.

A los segundos de haberse calmado reaccionó y recordó a su amigo que aún estaba en el suelo, volteo a buscarlo y no lo vio.

- ¿Godfrey? … - camino buscándolo - ¿God…

- Estoy en el baño …

- Lo siento ¿Estás bien? - dijo topándose con él quien salía con una toalla que sostenía contra su nariz. - Dios, ¿Estás bien? Yo… lo siento… enserio lo siento yo…

- No te preocupes, hey, tranquilo … Estoy bien, solo es un poco de sangre, no creo que haya fractura, espero... Pero no es tu culpa, Ken reacciona antes de saber como es la situación en realidad, como lo dijiste.

- Por mi culpa te golpeó.

- No fue tu culpa, a parte no iba a permitir que te tratara así en frente mío.

- Es un idiota…

- Está celoso…

- Pero … no tenía derecho a hablarme así y decirme tanta estupidez ni a golpearte …

- Pues no, no tenía pero así reacciona, verás que después te buscará de nuevo.

- Me dijo que no valgo la pena y a parte yo lo corrí…

- Fue por culpa de los celos y lo molesto que estaban… Por cierto , lo siento Yuki - comentó apenado el actor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

- Creo que la razón por la que reaccionó así es por andar semidesnudo …

- Godfrey si Ken te hubiera visto con 5 chamarras puestas y más de dos pantalones quizá hubiera reaccionado igual.

- ¿Tan mal le caigo?

- No… no lo sé, creo que como dices es por celos, la primera vez que te conocimos quedó encantado contigo.

- ¿Lo ves? Tu mismo lo has dicho, la reacción de Ken de hace unos momentos fue de celos, verás que se arreglará este asunto.

Ken se encontraba con una botella de cerveza en la sala de su casa, pensando sobre lo sucedido, ya se había calmado y pensaba con claridad ¿Porqué tuvo que reaccionar así? Había ido demasiado lejos ,había lastimado en verdad a Yukihiro y se llevó a Godfrey de paso ¿Porqué? Por lo impulsivo que a veces era por culpa de los celos.

_I was dreaming of the past_

_and my heart was beating fast_

_i began to lose control_

_i began to lose control_

Sus conflictos anteriores también fueron por celos, por inseguridad, pues no tenía una relación con Yukihiro, temía perderlo, que viera a otra persona mejor que él y se alejara, pero ahora temía que el progreso que sentía que llevaba hasta entonces se desvaneciera, que Yukihiro ya no lo quisiera, comprendería si pasara, pues sus acciones lo estaban hachando todo a perder.

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_i'm sorry that i made you cry_

_oh no, i didn't want to hurt you_

_i'm just a jealous guy _

_I was feeling insecure_

_you might not love me anymore (1)_

Yukihiro se encontraba esperando fuera del consultorio a Hanako con su hijo, se habían reunido temprano ese día para sacarse sangre y hacer la prueba de paternidad. Hace días el baterista había hablado con Hanako sobre el tema, pensó que se ofendería y se molestaría por lo que le pedía, pero no lo hizo o no de la forma que el castaño se imaginaba, había aceptando suponiendo la mujer que saldría positivo, pero no contaba con que el primo de Yukihiro se presentaría también ahí para las pruebas.

- Lo siento por la tardanza … - comentó apenada Hanako. - tardé un poco con Yusuke.

- Lo siento - dijo apenado el niño.

- No te preocupes , esta bien ¿entramos?

Entro el baterista primero a que le sacaran sangre, unos minutos después salió con una vendita adhesiva en el pedazo de donde le habían extraído la sangre.

- ¿Duele? - preguntó el niño.

- No demasiado - respondió el baterista sonriendo - Pero a ti seguro no te dolerá, eres un niño muy valiente y fuerte ¿verdad?

El niño con ojos grandes lo miró sorprendido y después se armó de valor - seguro que no dolerá.

- Si no te duele después podemos ir por una malteada de chocolate…

- ¿En verdad? Ahorita regreso - dijo el niño metiéndose al consultorio junto con su madre.

En el transcurso de tiempo mientras el baterista esperaba llegó su primo.

- ¿Yukihiro?

El baterista se volteo y sonrió a su familia, inmediatamente se dirigió a él y se saludaron efusivamente con un abrazo.

- Tanto tiempo… - dijeron ambos.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía - dijo Ryu - Bueno … me refiero así… personalmente… Pues te veo en televisión.

- Me da mucho gusto verte, en verdad …

- A mi igual… pero dime ¿Lo sabe?

- No, no se lo he dicho… pero lo sabrá dentro de unos segundos…

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

- A lo que siento… es que realmente cree que soy el padre, no le veo duda.

No pudieron continuar con la plática pues se abrió la puerta saliendo el niño pro delante y después la madre, quien dirigió una mirada al niño y después de Yukihiro , pero antes de llegar a ver al baterista vio a Ryu, se quedó congelada eso lo pudieron notar pues a los segundos de procesar lo que veía, tardó en articular una palabra.

- Hanako … Hola - saludó Ryu.

- ¿Qué es esto? - reclamó a Yukihiro.

- Hanako… - la miró y después vio al niño . - tranquilízate … vamos a hablar.

- Yo… regreso ahorita - dijo yendo hacia donde le iban extraer sangre.

- Yukihiro … necesito una explicación. dijo molesta.

El baterista la miro muy serio y se dirigió al niño.

- ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Puedes traerme un bote de agua de la máquina de bebidas que está en el otro pasillo?

- ¿Aún iremos por la malteada? - preguntó tímidamente, se había dado cuenta que su madre estaba reclamando algo que él no entendía.

- Claro. - Yukihiro vio como se alejaba el niño y se dirigió a Hanako. - ¿Porqué te alteras?

- Por… porque no sé que tiene que ver tu primo aquí yo no entiendo…

- Hanako, por favor… lo sé.

- ¿Qué sabes? - dijo nerviosa.

- Sé que después de… lo que pasó, después de que rompimos tuviste algo que ver con mi primo… él me lo dijo.

- Pero como… No puedes creer que es el padre…

- Es probable, seamos sinceros…

- Sólo fue una noche…

- Pero sabemos que puede pasar…

- No, yo… Yusuke se a encariñado contigo en este tiempo…

- Lo sé y yo con él, pero hagamos las cosas bien, Hanako, tu me dijiste que no querías fama y eso lo has demostrado, sé que no lo haces para arruinarme la vida, así que acepta la probabilidad de que también Ryu puede ser el padre, si es así yo no me separaré del niño, será familiar mío como quiera… seré el tío Yuki.

- ¿ Y si tu eres el padre?

- Me haré cargo del niño como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora… Y podríamos decirle la verdad… creo que sea cual sea los resultados Yusuke debe que saberlo, puede comprenderlo.

- … Esta bien… esto es tan confuso… yo siempre creí…

- Me imagino, también lo es para mi….

Ryu salió y miró al baterista y la mujer y se quedaron en silencio.

- … ¿Y el niño? …

- Lo envie por una botella de agua .

- Hola Ryu … - comentó algo avergonzada.

- Hola Hanako… Hace tiempo que no te veía…

- Si… desde… - no completo la frase pues ya todos sabían desde hace cuanto no se veían.

El niño llegó con la botella de agua y se la entregó a Yukihiro y le dirigió la mirada a Ryu curiosa.

- ¿Es tu hermano? - preguntó el niño mirando a Yukihiro.

- No, pero si es familiar mío, saluda.

- Mucho gusto, soy Yusuke .

- Un gusto , soy Ryu - sonrió con una mirada llena de alegría y cristalina.

- ¿También nos acompañará por una malteada?

- Si, iremos todos juntos - dijo su madre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo . 7**

- ¿Dijiste que hoy le darán los resultados? - preguntó el vocalista.

- Eso me comentó ayer por teléfono…

- Espero no llegue tarde…

Ken se encontraba callado, solo escuchando lo que sus compañeros comentaban, les había platicado como fue su último encuentro en la casa del baterista y que había golpeado al actor, sus compañeros de L'Arc~en~Ciel lo regañaron por eso, y agradecieron que Godfrey no metiera una demanda contra él, realmente era muy buena persona ese actor. Desde aquél incidente el baterista y guitarrista no se hablaban , Yukihiro tenía razones para estar enojado, todos comprendían, pero debía de acabar eso ya, solucionarse todo así que Ken, Tetsuya y hyde tenían un plan y esperaban a que funcionara, y más el guitarrista, que realmente se mostraba arrepentido de lo sucedido.

A los minuto entró por la puerta su compañero que faltaba, con una mirada perdida llegó y se sentó en uno de los sillones ante la mirada de todos, un silencio se produjo por breves momentos, pero hyde lo interrumpió.

- Yuki … ¿Y bien? …

- Yo… no lo puedo creer… - dijo aún con la mirada perdida.

- Entonces… - dijo el líder lentamente.

- Yo … mi prueba salió negativa… no soy el padre - dijo viendo a todos y después sonrió.

- ¡Ah! nos habías asustado con esa cara - dijo levantándose el vocalista y se dirigió a su amigo para darle unas palmadas en el hombro. - ¿Felicidades … ?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo Tetsuya

- Realmente no lo sé, es como si una gran carga desapareciera de mi, no es por ser malo, pero muy dentro de mi temía que el niño fuera mío, bueno vamos… si es familiar, pero no mi hijo, creo que ese asunto se me tenía con cierta presión, pero estoy bien.

Al moreno más alto le dio un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar la noticia, pero se sentía mal al mismo tiempo, seguro fue difícil para Yukihiro pasar por eso, y él no estuvo ahí para él, se alejó cuanto más lo necesitaba y por estupideces de él, pero se alegraba ver un poco más relajado a Yuki a pesar de que no se dirigían la palabra.

Al final del ensayo del día el baterista estaba por irse cuando hyde lo detuvo.

- Yukihiro, hay que festejar los resultados negativos de tu prueba, hoy en mi casa que está lejos de la ciudad, ahí daremos una fiesta.

- ¿Qué? No hablas en serio, solo son unas pruebas, no es necesario…

- No te preocupes, de hecho ya había planeado esta fiesta, pero ahora que hay motivo…

- hyde…

- Irán algunos compañeros de trabajo, ya sabes algunas personas de otros grupos, pero no saben el porqué de la fiesta, pues yo tampoco lo sabía, pero hay motivo ahora, anda no seas aguafiestas.

- Esta bien, agradezco el detalle

- A las 9 de la noche ahí ¿ok? ¿Recuerdas donde está?

- Si , lo recuerdo, nos vemos allá. - dijo saliendo del estudio.

hyde se dirigió a sus demás compañeros.

- Espero todo salga bien ¿ok Kitamura?

- Que más quisiera yo, gracias hyde, Tetsu por ayudarme.

- Créeme que todos queremos regresar a como era antes. - comentó Tetsu mientras guardaba su bajo.

- ¿Hola? - una voz conocida hizo que los hombre voltearan hacia la puerta.

- Hola - respondieron todos el saludo.

- Creo que llegué ya al final, ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien y ¿Qué tal tu Godfrey? un gusto verte - comentó Tetsu.

- Bien, todo bien yo pasaba a … - vaciló por un momento viendo a Ken de reojo. - Yuki

- Claro, era obvio - comentó hyde de buena manera.- Se acaba de ir - dijo yendo hacia el actor.

- Oh, bueno gracias fue un gusto saludarlos - dijo volviendo en sus pasos.

- Godfrey … - hyde lo siguió para los pasillos. - Hoy daré una fiesta en mi casa, fuera la ciudad a las 9, por si quieres ir.

- Gracias ¿Me pasas la dirección?

- Claro , es …

La casa de hyde estaba apartada de la ciudad, a unos cuantos kilómetros, en un lugar tranquilo con pocas casas, alrededor de la casa estaba un bosque que era también parque.

La casa tenía gran jardín y espacio para los autos que se encontraban estacionados en ese momento. El baterista estacionó su auto y caminó hacia la casa, pero a unos pasos de él reconoció una figura.

¿Godfrey? - alcanzó a esa silueta y lo llamó.

- ¡Yuki! Me alegra mucho verte, no estaba seguro de que este fuera el lugar correcto - dijo echando un vistazo alrededor.

- ¿Cómo supiste de esta fiesta?

- Fui a buscarte al estudio pero ya te habías ido, hyde me invitó y pues aquí estoy - dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- Estupendo - dijo sonriendo.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa y entraron a la casa. el baterista saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza a algunos con los que se topaba, eran algunos miembros de otras bandas o actores o gente que entre ellos conocían, seguido por Godfrey.

Ken estaba junto a Tetsu y hyde en un rincón de la casa, el moreno miraba impaciente su reloj esperando a alguien, hasta que lo vio entrar junto con Godfrey, sorprendido por que vinieran juntos miró a hyde.

- Olvidé decirles que lo invité a él también - dijo sin importancia.

- ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - dijo reprochando muy molesto.

- Contrólate Ken - dijo el líder. - Creo que si tienes control y haces el plan, saldrá todo bien.

- ¿Creen que llegaron juntos? ¿Qué vinieron en un solo auto? - preguntó preocupado el guitarrista.

- Deja ya de torturarte

- Tu lo haces también al haber invitado - dijo echándole una mirada con recelo.

Dejaron de hablar sobre el tema pues vieron que el baterista junto con el actor se acercaban a ellos.

- Hola, Buenas noches - dijo sonriendo el actor.

- Hola Godfrey , me alegra que te hayas decidido venir.

- Creímos que no vendrías - comentó Tetsu hacía el baterista.

- Se me hizo solo un poco tarde - comento normal pero evitando mirar a su compañero guitarrista. - Voy por algo de tomar ¿Vienes? - preguntó a Godfrey quien aceptó y se fueron hacia una mesa donde estaba botana y las bebidas.

- Ni si quiera me miró - dijo desanimado.

- Sabes que tiene más de una razón por tratar de ignorarte, pero espero que ese asunto sea solucionado esta noche. - respondió Tetsu.

- ¿Sabes? Fui a buscarte para invitarte a cenar y para ver que resultado dieron las pruebas.

- Bueno estamos bebiendo algo juntos - dijo sonriendo - Y cierto, no te lo he comentado el resultado fue … - hizo una pausa y su cara la puso seria pero luego sonrió - Negativo, no soy el padre.

- ¡Muchas felicidades! - dijo efusivo quien lo sorprendió con un abrazo y el baterista lo recibió feliz.

- Gracias, realmente te agradezco que estuvieras al pendiente del asunto y apoyándome en todo, no solo en eso.

- ¿Para que son los amigos?

Yukihiro agradecia el tenerlo como amigo y comenzaron a platicar de sus días.

Desde que Yukihiro se había ido hacia otra lado con el actor Ken no le quitaba la vista de encima, así que vio como Godfrey y su compañero se abrazaban. ¿Porqué se abrazaban? ¿Porqué estaban tan felices?

- Deja de hacerte preguntas mentalmente . - interrumpió sus pensamientos Tetsu.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Son solo amigos, a lo que veo es una relación como la de nosotros.

- … Creo que me voy a mi lugar, avísale a hyde que comienza el plan.- Ken se perdió entre la gente y Tetsu fue a buscar a su vocalista quien hace rato se había ido para platicar con más personas en la fiesta.

- ¿Entonces aún no se hablan? - preguntaba el actor.

- La verdad es que yo lo he estado evitando, ni si quiera le he dirigido una mirada.

- ¡Aquí estaban! - dijo fingiendo un poco hyde quien estaba con Tetsu a su lado. - ¿Te la estás pasando bien Godfrey?

- Claro, acabo de llegar, pero me la estoy pasando bien, veo personas que supongo yo es gente famosa, algunos se me hacen familiar.

- Si quieres te presento a algunos colegas ¿Te importa Yuki? - preguntó Tetsu.

- Claro que no , vayan. - dijo sonriéndole a su amigo actor mientras los veía irse.

- Yuki ¿Podrías ayudarme? Hay unas bebidas que compré para la fiesta, y olvidé sacarlas, están en unas cajas.

- Ok, vamos. - siguió a hyde hasta un pasillo donde había varias puertas de habitaciones y se paró enfrente de una.

- Es en esta - dijo abriendo un poco la puerta pero a la vez alguien lo llamó. - ¿Te importaría si te adelantes? No tardo.

- Claro, no importa - dijo entrando a la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras, buscó el interruptor que estaba a lado de la puerta y encendió la luz.

A simple vista no se veían cajas, caminó más para el centro de la habitación para tener mejor vista, cuando escuchó que la puerta a su espalda se cerraba provocando que se sobresaltara el baterista y volteara hacia atrás, lo cuál no se encontró solo con la puerta cerrada, si no estaba su compañero Ken ahí plantado ahora enfrente de él.

El baterista en seguida comprendió todo.

- ¿Idea de hyde y tuya?

- Y de Tetsuya… - dijo algo nervioso. - Yuki déjame por favor hablarte, pedirte disculpas por todo lo que he hecho, por como me he comportado, por lo que he dicho, por no haber estado contigo en los momentos que has pasado yo…

- Ken… - interrumpió - es que realmente no comprendo ni uno de tus comportamientos que has tenido últimamente, te has comportado tan estúpidamente.

- ¡Lo hice por que estoy enamorado de ti! - le soltó el moreno sorprendiendo al castaño con una respuesta tan directa.

- ¿Perdón?

- No finjas no saber Yukihiro … Sabíamos que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, no sé si fue mi error ir lento contigo para no presionarte pero luego llegó Godfrey, lo vi como rival, lo acepto y me sentí por primera vez en mi vida inseguro, temía que lo vieras a él y no a mí después de lo que habíamos pasado por que después de todo, no teníamos algo serio u oficial y por mi inseguridad, celos, temor a perderte, comencé a hacer estupideces, a decirte cosas hirientes que al final solo perjudicaron aquel pequeño avance que llevaba contigo, pero ahora estoy aquí frente a ti, pidiendo que me disculpes, que me perdones por tal comportamiento, por no haber estado junto a ti en momentos difíciles que sé que necesitabas en alguien en quien apoyarte, yo tuve la culpa de que te alejaras de mi y te refugiaras en otro…

- Godfrey y yo…

- Sé que no son nada, no al menos a la relación que imaginé, pero fue un apoyo ¿no? es tu amigo, y me alegra realmente muy en el fondo que lo tuvieras a él aunque me da tristeza pensar que pude haber sido yo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, era un ambiente algo extraño , sentimientos fluyendo, preguntas inciertas pero ya contestadas y con ansias de escucharlos de los labios del otro, pero con miedo de hablar o hacer algún movimiento.

- Yukihiro, quiero en verdad escuchar de ti que me perdonas por todo, quiero que sepas y te creas en verdad que lo que te dije hace rato es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti, dame una oportunidad de compensar lo mal que me he portado aunque sé que no olvidarás esos malos ratos pero quiero darte más buenos momentos, felices momentos y memorias agradables juntos… por favor… - dijo atreviéndose a dar un paso hacia su compañero.

- … Eres un idiota … - dijo abrazando a Ken el cuál correspondió enseguida, sentían sus pechos juntos y los latidos de sus corazones acelerados, ambos aferrados con temos a que fuera algo irreal. - A pesar que traté de evitarte, mis pensamientos no podían hacerlo a pesar de como te portaste, siempre te tenía en mi mente. Y acepto tus disculpas. - dijo separándose un poco y sonriendo.- pero con la condición de que le pidas disculpas a Godfrey por tu comportamiento y el golpe . - dijo serio.

- Realmente estoy muy a penado, en verdad, pero me alegra escucharte decir eso, yo venía con la idea, el temor de no ser perdonado.

- Es cansado estar en esta situación y más cuando ambos no queremos estar así, y a parte la banda…

- ¿Entonces ya todo bien? - dijo sonriendo el moreno y tomando la mano de Yukihiro.

- Si, todo bien - respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y cuando abrieron la puerta hyde iba llegando y se les quedó viendo.

- Ya se habían tardado…

- Sabes que iba a ser tardado - respondió Ken.

- Pero bueno parece que salió todo bien - dijo mirando las manos de sus amigos. - ¿Y las bebidas Yuki?

- ¿Qué no era una excusa?

- No del todo, si tengo unas bebidas ahí - dijo entrando y abriendo una caja- aquí están ¿Me ayudan?

Salieron a reunirse con las personas de la fiesta y el baterista estaba buscando a Godfrey y lo vio platicando con uno de los invitados que realmente no reconocía, el actor lo miró y sonrió, se disculpó con la persona que hablaba y se dirigió a su amigo.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Godfrey sabiendo Yukihiro que se refería a Ken.

- Si, hablamos y solucionamos todo …

- Me alegra, supongo que terminaron más que bien…

- Supongo, realmente… - dijo volteando a todos lados, no vio a nadie cerca ni poniéndole atención, pero de todas maneras se alejaron un poco hacia una esquina.- Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi.

- Claro, es más que obvio …

- Si… - dijo algo avergonzado.- pero yo no se lo he dicho del todo, mis sentimientos, pero ya habrá tiempo supongo.

- Te ves diferente - dijo sonriendo - es genial verte con un aura diferente.

Vieron a Ken acercarse hacia ellos.

- Godfrey - saludó algo tímido.

- Hola Ken …

- Yo quería pedirte disculpas, por como me he comportado, por el golpe…

- Disculpa aceptada - dijo dándole la mano - comprendo tu comportamiento - dijo mirando a Yukihiro - Cuídalo, él es genial ¿ok? Qué si lo descuidas de nuevo quizá esta vez realmente vaya en serio por él - dijo guiñando el ojo a el baterista haciendo que se pusiera sonrojado y Ken se pusiera algo tenso. - Hahaha creo que iré por ese lado , dejé una plática pendiente con un productor de televisión. - dijo dando una sonrisa a ambos hombres y se fue.

- ¿Y luego no quieres que lo golpee? - preguntó el guitarrista.

- ¡Ken! lo dijo en broma … eso creo…

- ¡Ah! y luego tu dándome esa respuesta … pero bueno, no tengo de qué preocuparme, pues ya no te descuidaré.

- No necesito que me cuides …

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

La noche siguió y para bien, se había quitado toda tensión entre Ken y el baterista y los demás invitados no dieron problemas , fue todo muy ameno, poco a poco se iban retirando cada quien a sus respectivas casas, ya casi quedando pocos invitados Godfrey se acercó a los chicos de L'Arc~€n~Ciel que se encontraban en un sillón platicando como hace tiempo no lo hacían todos juntos.

- Gracias por invitarme hyde - dijo sonriendo a todos- ya es algo tarde y bueno yo tengo asuntos pendientes mañana.

- Un gusto que hayas venido.

- Si, nos vemos después - le dijo a todos y miró a Yukihiro - Estamos en contacto - dando su última sonrisa hacia el baterista se fue.

- ¿No vinieron juntos? - preguntó Ken viendo partir a el actor.

- No, nos encontramos a fuera de la casa, donde se estacionaron los demás.

- ¿Ya te cae bien de nuevo Godfrey? - preguntó hyde con una sonrisa de burla hacia Ken,

- Siempre me a caído bien…

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

- Ah~ es cierto, solo que a veces me molestaba un poco por…

- Ya, ya lo sabemos todos - dijo acercándose a Yuki y acostándose en el regazo de el baterista. - Es por que no puedes ver a alguien cerca de él.

Rápidamente Ken alejó a Yukihiro de hyde haciendo que hyde cayera al suelo.

- Si sabes, no me provoques enano…

- ¿estas bien hyde? - preguntó Yuki acercándose de nuevo al baterista. - No seas así Ken - le regañó.

- ¿Ves Yuki lo salvaje que es? - dijo hyde con cara de perrito bajo la lluvia.

- hahaha sabes a lo que te atienes hyde si haces ese tipo de cosas - dijo riendo el líder- creo que ya es hora de descansar.

- Nos vemos mañana - dijo el baterista en forma de despedida.

- Espera yo voy contigo - dijo Ken . - nos vemos.

- ¿Te quieres quedar Tetchan?

- Solo por esta vez que realmente ya estoy muy cansado.

- Y ni creas que hyde te dejará descansar - dijo Ken burlándose - me la debías hyde.


	8. Chapter 8

_**EPILOGO**_

- Vaya realmente pensé que saldría más en la película - comentó Ken quien caminaba a lado del baterista con un bote de palomitas.

- Lo sé, pero creo que igual me encantó… el personaje , su actuación - se apresuró a decir ante la mirada de el guitarrista.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos?

- En la fiesta de hyde… hace unos 3 meses .

- Espero venga pronto a Japón.

- En estos días vino… Y no, no te lo oculté - dijo ante la mirada de Ken - No nos vimos, vino rápido por la premier de la película, solo me hizo una llamada para saludar y ya.

- Ah… A pesar que yo no leí los libros , me pareció interesante la película.

- Si, aunque le cambiaron cosas, pero me pareció bien - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué planes hay para la noche?

- Ni una en especial - dijo saliendo del cine hacia el estacionamiento y tomando al mismo tiempo la mano del guitarrista. - ¿Siguieres alguna?

- No vayas a arrepentirte de esa pregunta que acabas de hacer - dijo atrayéndolo hacia él. - Pues contigo hay muchas ideas que se me ocurren llevar acabo - dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

- ¡Ken! - dijo alejándose apenado del moreno.

- ¿Qué? No hay nadie al rededor y a parte es de noche - dijo volteando a todos lados en el estacionamiento, casi no había personas. - ¿Entonces? ¿Tu casa o la mía?

Los dos músicos partieron del cine hacia alguna casa de ellos, en esos meses habían establecido una relación formal y oficial , solo lo sabían sus amistades más cercanos, era una relación casi sin problemas graves, con cualquier detalle como otras parejas, poco a poco iban avanzando y descubriendo cosas de pareja.

* * *

**Este epílogo fue corto, espero si acabaron de leer el fanfic y leen esto me dejen algún comentario o algo así. (:  
Pues tengo más fanfics de esta pareja y Haitsu también.**

**Gracias por leerme**


End file.
